Un Conte Surnaturel
by brielle096
Summary: Dean(26), chasseur solitaire, viril et expérimenté, mène une vie ardue et remplit son carnet de monstre jour après jour. Mais quand il rencontre l'amour de sa vie, Lisa, tout change. Il se retrouve alors coincée dans un périple traversant les plus grands contes de fées et il découvre avec surprise, que chaque fois la princesse à secourir n'est pas sa belle Lisa. (Destiel)
1. Chapter 1

PARTIE I

 **Des Liens Givrés**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 :** Les Héritiers

Un sourire sur ses lèvres charnues et un éclat dans ses yeux verts, Dean entra dans le bar avec la prestance d'un chasseur. Grand musclé et large d'épaule, rien ne pourrait lui résister.

Il repéra rapidement sa proie; petite, frêle, cascade de boucles rousses, robe noire féline et un rire charmant. La cible était verrouillée.

Expert chasseur, Dean usa de sa technique la plus efficace; son charme. La proie en question était accoudée au bar avec une femme et elles discutaient. Dean se glissa derrière sa cible et se commanda un verre. Il attrapa quelques brides de conversation et attendu le moment opportun pour s'incruster.

—Bonsoir mesdemoiselles.

La rousse se retourna vers lui avec un air exaspéré alors que son amie semblait en extase devant ce visage si parfait, digne des portraits de Davinci.

—Désolé, mon chou mais on était en pleine discussion ici! Dit la rousse avant de soupirer d'agacement et de se retourner vers son amie.

Code rouge! Code rouge! La proie se défile!

Dean resta si surpris par ses propos qu'il ne su pas comment se rattraper sur le coup.

—Hey! Fini-t-il par dire. Et la politesse?

—La politesse? S'irrita la rouquine. Tu veux que je te le dise comment, que je suis pas intéressé?

Pas intéressé? Possible? Dean n'en revenait pas.

—Quoi? Dit elle ensuite face à son air déconcerté. Tu t'es jamais fait dire non? Tu crois que ton petit minois peu faire craquer tout le monde? Eh bien, c'est pas le cas mon petit!

Et sur ces mots, elle laissa Dean en plan et se retourna, mais son amie était partie plus loin dans la salle. Elle laissa s'échapper un geignement de déception.

—Eh bien, on dirait qu'il n'y a plus que nous deux! Susurra Dean qui ne perdait visiblement pas espoir.

Elle se retourna, furieuse.

—T'es vraiment un bel idiot!

—Je viens de marquer des points alors !

—Non pas du tout, pas dans mon équipé en tout cas. J'ai passé toute la soirée à essayer de l'avoir et tu l'as fait fuir!

Dean manqua de s'étouffer avec sa gorgé. C'était donc pour ça qu'elle lui avait résisté elle jouait pour la même équipé que lui.

—Ah… fit-il malaisé. Désoler de la… euh… confusion?

Elle ne dit rien et s'adossa au bar avec un soupir découragé pendant que Dean finissait son verre.

—Charlie, prononça-t-elle au bout d'un moment. Je m'appelle Charlie .

—Dean Winchester, répondit Dean. Enchanté!

Elle sourit.

—Enchanté Dean.

Il lui sourit en retour.

—Tu viens du coin? S'informa Charlie.

—Non je ne suis que de passage. Jai une rencontre importante demain soir. Je viens du Kansas.

—Ah! J'ai déjà piraté des ordinateurs au Kansas.

—Pirater? Répéta Dean, curieux.

—Oui, c'est un peu ça mon travail ah ah! Je suis doué avec les ordinateurs tu vois?

—Je vois…

—Toi tu fais quoi dans la vie? Demanda ensuite Charlie. Mannequin? Homme d'affaire? Poseur nue pour les peintres?

Dean s'esclaffa en posant son verre sur le comptoir.

—Non non… je suis chasseur.

—Toi? Chasseur ? Fit Charlie surprise.

—Oui madame!

—Eh bien! Je ne t'imaginais pas en tueur de pauvres bestioles. Pauvre cerfs! Pauvre belettes!

—Ah! C'est de famille! Mon père et mes deux grands-pères étaient chasseurs avant moi.

—Ah oui? Et as-tu des frère et sœurs? S'intéressa Charlie.

Dean sourit pour cacher sa douleur et il ne répondit pas a l'instant. Il garda ses yeux baisser sur son verre vide. Des souvenirs qui se vouaient heureux refirent surface, mais ils ne créèrent que de la douleur.

—Oui, j'ai un petit frère… Sam. Je vais le voir demain justement !

—Ah oui? Eh bien c'est très très intéressant, mais vois moi aussi je suis venu pour « chasser » ce soir, dit-elle tout en s'éloignant avec une voix un peu malaisé, tu vois?

—Oui je vois, je vois, affirma Dean en retenant son sourire.

—Bon. Au plaisir de se revoir Dean!

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et s'éloigna de lui, se perdant dans la petite foule. Dean apporta le verre à ses lèvres et sourit, seul. Mais bientôt son frère envahi ses pensés et son sourire disparu. Il vida le contenu du verre d'une traite, laissa de la monnaie sur le comptoir et quitta.

xxx

Dean gara la Chevrolet Impala 1967 dans le stationnement du manoir. D'autres voitures étaient déjà là, des vielles comme la siennes et des plus récentes. La pénombre était assez installer pour que la lumière intérieure du manoir brille vers l'extérieur accompagné de la musique et de brouhaha de voix. Dean s'extirpa de son véhicule et arrangea son complet noir pour qu'il n'y ait aucuns plis. Puis il se dirigea vers les escaliers qui menaient à la grande et large porte. Il poussa le battant et pénétra dans l'ambiance.

Une vague de chaleur vint contrer la froideur de l'automne et la porte se referma dans son dos. Il boutonna l'unique bouton de son veston et s'aventura dans la foule. Il croisa des visages familiers et d'autre qu'il n'avait jamais vue. Il prit quelques instants avant de trouver ceux qu'il cherchait.

—Bobby!

—Dean! Ça fait longtemps fiston!

Dean ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Ils se firent une accolade.

—Alors comment va ta vielle carcasse?

—Ah! C'est dur vieillir tu sais! Examen de la prostate, un rhume tous les hivers… je m'ennui de on jeune temps, raconta Bobby. Et toi fiston? 26 ans c'est ça?

Il rit.

—Tu vas venir me rejoindre si tu continu comme ça, l'agaça-t-il.

—Ah ah… et puis ? Les affaires vont bien? S'information Dean après avoir rit courtement.

—En fait, dernièrement une vague se démons envahi les environs et d'autres chasseurs m'ont dit que c'était pareil dans leur région.

—Ah oui? Fit Dean en fronçant les sourcils. Et depuis quand ?

—Un mois environ. Si tu veux mon avis… quelque chose se prépare.

Dean s'en allait ajouter quelque chose quand une jeune femme s'approcha d'eux. Elle avait des cheveux noir et un teint légèrement bronze. Ses formes pulpeuses étaient vêtues d'une robe bleu marine à manches longues. Un ornement doré emprisonnait son cou élancé. Une femme comme Dean les aimait. Il la regarda s'approcher avec un sourire en coin qui démontrait ouvertement qu'il aimait bien ce qu'il voyait.

—Oh! Fit Bobby un air de complot au visage. Je dois te présenter quelqu'un…

Il désigna la belle jeune femme avec un sourire fier.

—Dean je te présente Lisa Braeden, fille du chasseur Luke Braeden. Elle ne pratique pas la chasse, mais elle sait tout de cette vie!

—Enchanté, lança donc Dean en se penchant pour embrasser chacune de ses joues comme de coutume.

—Enchanté, répondit-elle en souriant avec confiance.

Elle était vraiment très jolie tellement que Dean se sentit tout de suite charmé par ses airs.

—Je vais vous laisser entre jeunes! S'exclama Bobby avant de s'éloigner.

—Eh bien, comment briser la glace maintenant? Rigola Lisa une fois Bobby éloigné.

—Ne t'en fait pas avec ça ma belle, lui dit Dean en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

—Alors comme ça tu es le grand héritier des Hommes de Lettres ? Dit Lisa pour amorcer la conversation.

—Ouais! C'est moi en personne ! Le seul et l'unique! Confirma-t-il a la blague.

—C'est comment d'être célèbre ?

—Au sein d'une communauté pauvre en population je dirais que ça ne change pas une vie!

Ils rient en même temps, mélangeant leurs deux charmes respectifs.

—Et toi? Miss Braeden, que fais-tu dans la vie? S'intéressa Dean.

—Je suis enseignante dans une école primaire, lui appris Lisa en gardant cet air chaleureux au visage.

—Ah oui? S'exclama Dean surpris. Tu aimes les enfants?

—Oui, affirma la jeune femme en riant encore. J'ai hâte d'avoir les miens.

La discussion dura plusieurs minutes et plus Dean apprenait à connaitre Lisa plus elle semblait parfaite à ses yeux. Elle aimait les vielles voiture et le vieux rock comme lui, elle connaissait Docteur Sexy et son repas préférer était les hamburgers. Mais la chose qui plaisait le plus à Dean c'est qu'elle raffolait autant que lui de la tarte. Elle était si parfaite qu'il en vint à se demander si elle était réelle. Une femme comme ça ne pouvait pas exister, c'était trop beau pour être vrai.

A un moment on appela un rassemblement et Dean dû se séparer de sa belle.

La grande salle où ils étaient tous se comportait d'une plateforme a l'un des bout et un micro trônait seul sur sa surface. Un homme que Dean avait vue quelques fois vint se positionner dernier ce dernier et tapa dessus pour le tester. Cela eut pour effet d'obtenir un silence complet dans la salle. Tous le monde était rassemblé devant la plateforme, à l'écoute de ce qui suivrait.

A l'avant de la foule se trouvait Dean et a ses côtés, un jeune homme qui le dépassait d'une bonne tête. Il avait des cheveux long et brun assez long pour qu'il lui arrive au milieu du cou. Tout comme Dean il était habillé d'un complet noir et il se tenait droit avec une grande prestance.

—Alors comment tu vas Sammy? Murmura Dean.

—Bien. Toi?

Sa voix était un peu hésitante, distante. Il avait l'air étonné que Dean lui adresse la parole.

—Bien, répondit-il avant que l'homme debout sur la scène ne commence a parler.

—Bonsoir a tous et a toutes pour cette réunion spéciale. Je voudrais remercier tous les chasseurs et chasseuses qui se sont déplacés pour cet évènement spécial et qui on laisser leurs enquêtes en plans pour certains. Merci. Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas nous sommes ici ce soir pour célébrer l'héritage officiel des Hommes de Lettres. Après de nombreuses recherches et étude nous avons découvert que le dernier membre des Hommes de Lettres était Henry Winchester, mort à présent depuis longtemps. Ses héritiers, Dean et Samuel Winchester, présents ici ce soir, deviendrons possesseurs de tous les biens des Hommes de Lettres. Je vous demanderais de venir me rejoindre sur scène pour officialiser l'acte.

Sans attendre Dean et Sam grimpèrent la marche pour rejoindre l'homme. Ils signèrent chacun leur tour sur le bout de papier qui semblait être un certificat ou un contrat, Dean ne savait pas entre les deux. Une fois fait l'homme roula le papier et tendit une drôle de pièce métallique à Dean qui ressemblait a une clé dans un jeu vidéo.

—Je vous déclare officiellement, héritier des Hommes de Lettres.

Dean sourit alors que la foule acclamait, mais il ne pouvait cesser de regarder cette clé, alors que Sam se forçait visiblement pour être à l'aise.

Dean rejoignit Sam qui discutait avec d'autres chasseurs.

—Sammy! Alors les études?

—Qu'est-ce que tu veux Dean?

La voix de Sam perça comme une lame de rasoir tellement son ton était irrité. Dean en resta figé un instant, ne comprenant pas l'attitude de son frère.

—Prendre de tes nouvelles? Je n'ai pas le droit? Tenta Dean.

—Eh bien, tout va parfaitement, répondit-il sèchement.

—Très bien… tu devrais peut-être prendre un verre ou deux pour relaxer, répliqua l'aîné en tournant les talons pour s'éloigner.

Dean se questionna un moment sur le pourquoi son frère lui avait répondu de la sorte. Ok, ils ne c'était pas vue depuis au moins deux ans, mais ce n'était pas de la faut de Dean si Sam avait décidé de faire des études au lieu de devenir chasseur.

Lisa interrompit les pensées inquiètes de Dean quand elle arriva vers lui avec deux verres de bières. Elle lui en offrit un avec un sourire coquin. Il en oublia complètement son frère. La soirée s'allongea agréablement. Dean et Lisa parlaient, riaient et buvaient. Ils se permirent à un moment de quitter la grande salle pour se promener dans les couloirs du manoir, main dans la main. Dean se sentait étrange à l'intérieur. Comme si ont lui avait jeté un sort. Comme si il était tombe éperdument amoureux de Lisa. Tous coulaient si bien entre eux deux. Dean ne voulait pas que cette fille soit simplement une histoire d'un soir. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, il le sentait c'est tout. La soirée allait pour le mieux, l'alcool altérait un peu ses sens, mais juste asse pour lui donner le courage d'embrasser la belle Lisa.

Il fut envahi par un sentiment de bonheur; elle était faite pour lui, il le savait, comme si on lui murmurait à l'oreille.

—Tu vas rester longtemps dans le coin? Demanda Dean une fois leurs lèvres séparés, de l'espoir dans les yeux.

—Je vie a moins de une heure d'ici en fait, lui révéla Lisa avec un sourire plein de sous-entendus. Tu voudrais peu être venir y finir la soirée ?

Dean imaginais déjà la scène; aller passer la nuit chez elle et retourner la maison à l'envers, se réveiller en plein milieu de la nuit et recommencer. Puis rester chez elles quelques jours, puisque de toute manière le travail peu attendre; il n'est pas le seul chasseur du monde!

—Ce soir et tous les autres soirs, lui susurra Dean avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Dean prit alors la décision d'aller annoncer à Sammy la bonne nouvelle puisqu'il ne le reverra certainement pas avant un bon moment. Trainant Lisa par la main derrière lui, ils se faufilèrent au travers de la foule. Ils finirent pas tomber sur Sam, parlant encore avec les même personnes que plutôt.

—Excusez-moi, Sammy j'aimerais te présenter quelqu'un.

Le principal concerner s'orienta vers son frère un air fermé au visage. Il scruta Lisa un moment et fronça les sourcils comme s'il trouvait quelque chose de louche à propos d'elle. Dean n'aima pas cela, mais ne le fit pas remarquer.

—Je te présente Lisa Braeden, ma nouvelle petite amie.

—Petite amie? Répéta Sam comme si c'était impossible.

Dean passa un bras autour des hanches de Lisa et hocha la tête, fièrement. Sam secoua la tête, il semblait décourager.

—Petite amie? Répéta-t-il encore. Elle ne sera qu'une de tes conquêtes, rien de plus, comme d'habitude.

—Sam!

Dean n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il était humilié et insulté, il avait envi de lui mettre un poing dans sa grande face.

—Qu'est-ce qui te prends? C'est quoi ton problème?

Il le regarda froidement avant dire :

—Dean tu as bu.

—Et toi non, visiblement, répliqua son frère sur un ton accusateur. Tu n'es jamais capable d'avoir du plaisir. Tu ne pourrais pas essayer d'être content pour moi?

—Dean tu as rencontrer cette fille il y a peine quelques heures! Que sais-tu d'elles mis appart son nom?

—Et puis? Tu crois pas au coup de foudre?

Sam se pinça l'arrêt du nez et secoua la tête.

—Dean est-ce qu'on pourrait parler de ça seul à seul?

—Non! Peu importe ce que tu as à dire Lisa a le droit de savoir.

Sam referma son visage encore plus froidement que plutôt.

—Très bien. Dean; cette fille est un démon.

—Quoi? Fit Lisa presque insulté.

—Qu'est-ce qui tourne pas rond chez toi!? S'emporta Dean en le poussant.

Sam haussa le ton :

—J'essaie de te protéger!

Il sonnait si agressif que Dean ne pu en répondre que sur le même ton.

—Me protéger? Contre quoi!?

—Elle!

Et il pointa Lisa. Elle recula sous l'accusation, les sourcils froncer.

Dean se positionna entre eux deux.

—Je t'interdis de lui faire le moindre mal! Lui cracha-t-il férocement.

—C'est l'âge qui te rend idiot à ce point ? Tu préfères croire une inconnue plutôt que ton frère!? Tu es rendus vraiment bas!

—J'en ai plus qu'assez Sam! Fou moi le camp d'ici!

Il le poussa à nouveau, mais plus férocement cette fois. Le regard du grand changea tout d'un coup, féroce à son tour.

Les gens c'étaient rapprochés pour regarder l'action. Bobby arriva près d'eux et posa une main sur chacune de leurs épaules pour tenter de les calmer.

—Aller les garçons! S'exclama-t-il. Il n'y a pas moyen de régler tous ça sans violence?

—Je ne crois pas non, répondit Sam son regard fixer sur celui de Dean. Avoue que tu en meurs d'envie. Tu meurs d'envie de me frapper.

—Et je ne me gênerais pas!

Il envoya une droite que Sam reçu en pleine mâchoire. Mais il riposta aussitôt. Dean su parer il lui sauta dessus. Ils luttèrent un moment avant que Dean prenne étonnement avantage de l'affrontement. Lisa se couvrit la bouche de ses deux mains et Bobby fit reculer les gens qui créèrent un cercle autour des deux Winchester.

Tout à coup, Sam repoussa Dean et juste avant que celui-ci ne revienne à la charge, Sam leva les bras et ce qui se passa révolta tous les gens présent dans la pièce. Des masses de fumés se formèrent depuis la paume de Sam et foncèrent droit sur Dean. Comme des jets d'eau, les masses de fumé noires frappèrent l'aîné avec force, le renversant sur le dos.

Sam réalisa son erreur et se calma d'un coup. Il passa ses yeux sur la foule subjugué et recula d'un pas. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Dean. Il recula de nouveau puis tourna les talons et fonça dans la foule pour quitter la salle. Dean bondit sur ses pieds et se lança à sa poursuite.

—Sam! Cria-t-il. Sam attend!

Mais il était trop tard; quand Dean arriva à l'entré la voiture dérapait déjà dans la cours pour partir à grande vitesse.

Dean tomba à genou dans le cadre de porte et Lisa arriva à ses côtés. Elle regarda la voiture s'éloigner au loin puis s'accroupi près de Dean.

—Tu étais au courant ? Lui demanda délicatement la belle.

—Non…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 :** L'ange du seigneur

Finalement, Dean et Lisa n'eurent pas de nuit torride. Dean pensait trop. Pourquoi Sam ne lui avait-il jamais parler de ça? Et depuis quand est-ce que ça durait? Et qu'est-ce que c'était? Un genre de pouvoir démoniaque? Ça avait l'air de fumé démoniaque en tout cas! Dean ne pouvait cesser de penser; son cerveau travaillait et lui montrait toutes sortes d'images et de réflexions. Il avait appeler des dizaines de fois et il n'avait pas répondu, ni même à ses messages textes.

Lisa, étendue près de lui, semblait profondément assoupi. Dean l'envia un instant et il posa son regard sur elle, sur son beau visage et ses belles formes. Il se tourna sur son flanc et se colla contre elle, espérant pouvoir s'endormir lover contre sa belle. Mais son geste a pour effet de la réveiller et elle pose son regard sur lui, inquiète.

—Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ? S'enquit-elle en lui caressant le visage doucement.

—Non, répondit-il en soupirant.

—Tu devrais partir à sa recherche et mettre les choses au clair, proposa Lisa.

Dean la regarda avec attendrissement.

—Ça ne te dérangerait pas? Je veux dire, ça pourrait prendre plusieurs jours, voir des semaines…

—Si ça peu te faire sentir mieux… je n'ai pas d'objection. Du moment que tu m'appelles pour me tenir au courant!

—Je t'appellerai tous les soirs si c'est ce que tu désire ma belle! S'exclama Dean en la serrant contre lui.

Il fini par s'endormir.

Il rêva d'une étrange lumière bleu, parfois aveuglante et d'autres fois aussi belle qu'un ciel d'été. Une silhouette noire se dessinait dans la lumière. Elle était de dos et elle se retourna lentement et juste au moment où Dean croyait pouvoir apercevoir son visage, il se réveilla.

Le lendemain Dean était déjà partit quand midi sonna. Au volant de l'Impala, il fonça vers l'ouest, là par où son frère s'était enfuit. Connaissant Sam mieux que tous -eh bien c'était ce que Dean pensait jusqu'à hier- il savait où il pourrait se cacher et tous ses trucs. Ils avaient chasser ensemble plusieurs années, avant que leur père ne les quittent.

Dean commença par s'arrêter dans un motel miteux aux limites de la ville. Si son frère avait bien suivit tous les conseils du bon chasseur, il avait prit un faux nom et avait laisser le moins de traces possibles dans la chambre. Mais Dean n'eut besoin que d'un clin d'œil à la réceptionniste pour avoir accès a la liste des chambres. Et Sam ne camoufla pas très bien son nom, Dean trouva aisément laquelle il avait loué.

Une fois les pieds dans la chambre 23, Dean pu constater que Sam avait quitter tôt ce matin et avait laissé la chambre dans un sale état. Une chaise était renverse et une serviette de douche trainait par terre, sans parler de la chaussette et de la charge de cellulaire laisser derrière par mégarde. Dean étira ses lèvres en un petit sourire amusé.

—Oh, Sam, dit en se penchant pour ramasser la charge de téléphone. Si tu croyais vraiment pouvoir m'échapper…

Mais en décrochant le fil du mur, un bruit sourd et étrange se fit entendre. Dean se figea et puis passa un regard aux alentours, sur ses gardes. Rien ne se passa. Il se redressa alors, rassuré. Mais il n'aura pas dû; alors qu'il se retournait on l'attaqua. Un homme d'un mètre soixante environ, portant un costume gris avec un badge de concierge dessus. Ses yeux était complètement noir comme le charbon; un démon.

Dean, malgré sa surprise se défendit du mieux qu'il le pouvait, mais contre les démons ils n'y avait pas beaucoup de solutions. A la connaissance de Dean il n'y avait que trois choses qui pouvait en terrasser un. L'exorcisme était le plus connu. L'autre un fusil avec des balles anti-démon qu'on appelait le Colt, mais malheureusement se fusil avait été créer qu'avec 6 balles et aujourd'hui il n'en restait plus. La dernière façon était un couteau qu'une démone appelé Ruby avait offert à Dean avant de mourir.

Par chance, Dean trainait toujours cette dernière arme sur lui. Et quand il en eut la chance, il attrapa ce fameux couteau et le planta sans résistance dans la nuque du démon. Le corps s'écroula par terre, sans vie. Dean souffla pour chasser la dose d'adrénaline qui était montée en lui avant de se pencher au dessus du cadavre.

—Désolé… Gregory, lit-il a voix haute lisant le badge.

Les pouvoirs de Sam était donc plus fort que ce que Dean pensait. Son frère semblait en mesure de créer des démons par lui-même. A moins que quelqu'un d'autre soit avec lui, mais ça Dean en resterait surprit.

Le chasseur se souvint alors de ce que Bobby lui avait parlé hier soir. Ces vagues de démons qui envahissait peu a peu les environs. Peu être que Sam en était la cause. Dean espérait que non, mais c'était une possibilité. Après tous, si c'était bien lui qui avait créer ce démon et lui avait demander de posséder le concierge du motel, il était surement en mesure de faire bien d'autres choses que Dean ignorait.

Dean essuya la lame de son couteau sur la victime avant de le ranger. Il se releva et soupira. Une victime innocente. Encore. Pourquoi Sam avait-il fait ça? Soit il savait que Dean allait tuer Gregory, soit il espérait que Gregory tue Dean. Dans les deux cas, Dean ne voyait pas de bons côtés ou de bonnes raisons pourquoi Sam aurait fait ça.

—Qu'est-ce que tu as Sammy? Murmura Dean pour lui-même. Ce n'est pas toi ça….

Dean embarqua dans l'Impala et quitta rapidement. Il ne savait pas où se diriger, mais a en juger la route à laquelle le motel était attaché, il n'y avait qu'une option possible ou revenir en arrière. Dean quitta donc en direction de la prochaine ville.

Il conduisit quelques heures avant la tombé de la nuit. Il arrêta dans un fastfood pour prendre un encas et calmer sa faim monstrueuse. Il présenta la photo de Sam à la serveuses et à quelques personnes dans le restaurant espérant recevoir des réponses positives, mais aucune d'eux n'avaient vue ou entendu parler de Sam. Découragé, Dean se rendit au motel le plus proche et loua une chambre. En écrivant son faux nom il en profita pour regarder les autres personnes qui avaient loué ce soir. Aucun d'entre eux ne lui fit allusion à Sam. Désespéré, Dean se rendit a sa chambre et s'être débarrasser de son manteau, il retira ses chaussures et puis son jean et s'étendit de tout son long sur le matelas, heureux d'enfin pouvoir dormir. Le sommeil le frappa comme la foudre et il tomba endormi comme une bûche en moins de quelques minutes.

Il rêva encore de l'étrange lumière bleu et de la silhouette noire dont il ne pouvait pas apercevoir le visage. Mais il semblait constamment entendre :

« Dean tu es en danger. »

« Dean… »

« Dean… »

« Dean ferme les yeux quand la lumière viendra. »

« Dean… »

Deux heures du matin sonna quand les premiers bruits réveillèrent Dean. Alerte comme toujours, il ouvrit les yeux, mais dans la pénombre il ne vit pas grand-chose. Il étira alors son bras pour ouvrit la lampe de chevet. Aussi tôt que la lumière propagea la pièce la silhouette de trois hommes et de deux femmes se dessinèrent devant lui. Il n'eut même pas le temps de sursauter qu'ils étaient déjà tous sur lui. Des démons, encore.

Il réussit a repousser le premier d'un coup de pied, roula sur le coter pour éviter un cou du deuxième, ce qui le propulsa en bas su lit. On l'agrippa par son chandail et il ne pu lutter contre la force surhumaine des démons. Son couteau loin de lui, aucun plan ne lui vint en tête pour se sortir de cette affaire. Il était foutu. Il reçu une volé de coup qui l'étourdirent et même une fois qu'il semblait ne plus pouvoir réagir on continua de le frapper. C'était la fin, ca y est. Dean pensait perdre connaissance si ils continuait de le marteler de coup comme ça, quand soudainement une lumière vive et bleuté illumina la pièce. Dean n'avait pas trop conscience de ce qui se passait; il entendit des cris, on le relâcha et il s'effondra au sol, toujours conscient. Il vit les corps de ses assaillant tomber autour de lui les uns après les autres et quand la lumière bleuté devint trop forte, Dean détourna le regard. Il ne comprenait pas se qui se passait. Quel était cette lumière? La vue embrouillée, il releva la tête. Une silhouette flou s'approcha de lui. Il eut l'impression qu'on voulait le frapper à nouveau et il leva le bras pour se protéger.

—Non… s'il-vous plait… murmura-t-il suppliant.

Mais on ne le frappa pas et la seule chose qu'il senti avant de sombrer fut une pression chaleureuse sur son front.

La lumière bleu était encore là, intense et cette ombre noir, cette personne dont il n'arrivait pas à voir le visage.

« Dean… »

« Dean! »

« Tu es en danger!»

« DEAN! »

Dean se réveilla soudainement. Il regarda premièrement autour de lui, sur ses gardes. Quelqu'un était assis sur le matelas près de lui. C'était un homme d'une trentaine d'année, cheveux noirs et des yeux d'un bleu irréel. Il avait un air paisible et a la fois intrigué sur le visage. En le voyant Dean sauta sur ses pieds et réalisa avec gêne qu'il était en sous-vêtement.

—Bon sang! S'exclama dit pour montrer sa surprise.

—Bonjour, Dean.

Le chasseur recula. Comment cet homme connaissait-il son nom et qui était-il? Que faisait-il ici.

—Qui es-tu? Et qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Paniqua Dean.

La chambre était dans un sale état et il songea que lui aussi il devait l'être, mais il ne ressentait aucune douleur. Il se toucha le visage… Soudain effrayé, il alla se regarder dans le miroir. Quand il vit son reflet apparaitre dans la glace, il n'en revenait pas; il était en parfait était : pas de sang, d'ecchymose ni d'égratignures.

—Qu'est-ce que tu es? S'exclama Dean en portant sur lui un regard perplexe et apeuré.

L'homme c'était levé.

Il portait un complet noir avec une cravate d'un bleu cobalt le tout couvert d'un imperméable beige.

Il avança vers Dean et s'arrêta a environ un mètre de lui. La proximité de cet individu créa en Dean une drôle d'impression. Ses yeux bleu se plantèrent dans les perles vertes de Dean comme s'il essayait de deviner ses pensés.

—Je suis Castiel; un ange du seigneur.

Dean resta figé un moment puis fronça les sourcils, toujours perplexe.

—Quoi? Un ange? Les anges existent? Dit-il comme si il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Je pensais que les anges avaient de grandes ailes blanches et des auréoles?

—La représentation que les humains ont de nous est parfois erronée, dit l'ange sur un ton monotone.

—Ok… alors un ange m'a sauvé la vie… dit tout haut ça sonne hôpital psychiatrique, réalisa Dean en s'éloignant.

L'ange se tourna pour le suivre du regard.

—Dean si je suis ici c'est parce que tu es en danger.

—J'ai effectivement remarqué ça hier soir! S'exclama le principal concerner. D'où venait cette bande de fils de pute en fait?

—Dean ce que je dis est très important; quelqu'un ou quelque chose te veux du mal.

Le chasseur soupira et prit place sur le matelas. Quelqu'un lui voulait du mal? Sammy lui voulait de mal. Et pourquoi? Pourquoi son frère était si distant avec lui? Qu'avait-il fait? Que lui arrivait-il?

—Ça pourrait bien être l'œuvre de mon frère Sam; il essaie de me tenir a distance. Enfin, j'ai l'impression…

—Est-ce que Sam détiendrait des pouvoirs démoniques de naturel non-génétique et acquis?

—Euh… oui? Fit Dean incertain.

Castiel sembla réfléchir; ses sourcils froncés, les yeux fixant le vide. Il n'avait pas beaucoup d'émotions ni dans son visage ni dans sa voix. Dean trouva qu'il s'agissait d'un drôle d'individu.

—Cela expliquerait bien des choses, murmura Castiel.

—Oui comme ta présence ici? Suggéra Dean. Tu dis que je suis en danger, mais j'ai été en danger toute ma vie. Pourquoi les anges interviendraient maintenant? C'est difficile a crois tu vois, « Castiel »?

—Tu penses que je suis un démon.

—Comment ne pas ? Fit Dean comme pour se donner une excuse.

Castiel soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.

—Bien. J'ai besoin de ton entière confiance, Dean. Alors je te permets de tester ta théorie.

Les yeux de Castiel se posèrent près des vêtements de Dean où le couteau de Ruby reposait.

Dean comprit le message; Castiel voulait que Dean lui plante la lame anti-démon dans le cœur. Hésitant, mais pas trop, le chasseur prit l'arme entre ses doigts. En voyant ses pantalon il réalisa une fois de plus qu'il était en sous-vêtement et qu'après il serait peu être temps de s'habiller.

Dean s'approcha de «l'ange » et leva le bras. Un coup d'œil à ses yeux bleues avant de frapper; le visage de Castiel était complètement neutre. Dean frappa. La lame s'enfonça dans le corps de Castiel, il ne se passa rien et c'était tout.

Dean recula, à nouveau effrayé pendant que Castiel extirpa la lame de son corps comme s'il ne sentait rien du tout.

—Crois-tu que je suis un ange à présent?

Dean hocha la tête lentement.

—Je suis ici Dean, car tu m'as été assigné comme humain.

—Ce qui veut dire?

—Que je suis en charge de ce qui t'arrive car le paradis en a décidé ainsi.

—Très bien… ça veut dire que tu vas m'aider a retrouver Sam?

—Non.

—Mais si je suis en « danger » tu vas venir me porter secours?

—Oui.

—Donc tu vas m'aider à retrouver Sam, déduit Dean.

Castiel aurait voulu répliquer mais il de tut dans son geste et n'ajouta simplement rien.

—Génial! S'exclama Dean avant de se pencher pour attraper ses pantalons et de les enfiler. Tu vas peu être pouvoir m'être utile.

—Je ne te conseille pas de poursuivre les traces de Sam. Mais pourquoi le fais-tu?

—Car c'est mon frère, répondit-il, assis sur le lit, attachant ses bottes. Et il a besoin de moi. Ses… pouvoirs démoniques m'étaient inconnu il y a deux jours… je suis sur qu'il ne va pas bien.

—Je le répète Dean tu ne devrais pas suivre ton frère…

Dean se leva d'un bond et se dirigea vers Castiel.

—C'est mon frère! Je ne vais pas l'abandonner!

Dean ramassa ses clés laissé sur la petite table du motel la veille.

—La question n'est pas là, répliqua Castiel.

—Eh bien elle est où? S'exclama Dean en se retournant.

Mais quand il fini sa rotation, Castiel n'était plus là. La pièce était désormais vide. Une plume trônait au milieu du plancher. Elle était noire comme la nuit, noir comme les cheveux de Castiel.

xxx

—Oui, il essaie de me ralentir je crois.

—Tu ne crois pas qu'il serait mieux d'abandonner? Je trouve que c'est dangereux…

—Hey ma belle! Je suis Dean Winchester après tout! Une bande de démon ca ne me fait pas peur.

—Tu vas être prudent?

Dean sourit.

—Oui promis.

—Je t'aime.

—Moi aussi je t'aime, ma belle. Bye, on s'appelle demain.

—A demain!

Il raccrocha et rangea son cellulaire dans la poche de son manteau.

Depuis le jour précédent, Castiel n'avait pas réapparut et Dean commençait à se demander si il avait rêvé toute la scène avec cet ange mystérieux.

Il avait traversé la ville et demandant aux personnes s'ils avaient vue Sam durant des heures et personnes ne répondit positivement. Dean commençait à être découragé. Ils c'était donc enfermé dans son auto et avait passé un coup de fil a Lisa pour voir comment elle allait et aussi pour la tenir au courant de son enquête. Elle lui manquait tellement. Il pensait à elle souvent; il avait hâte de trouver Sam et de pouvoir retourner auprès de sa belle. Mais les pistes étaient nulles pour l'instant.

Dean soupira.

—Bonjour, Dean.

Le chasseur sursauta derrière le volant à un point tel qu'il s'en cogna la tête au plafond.

—Merde Castiel! Siffla Dean en se massant le crâne.

—Désolé Dean. Mon intension n'a jamais été de te faire peur.

—Ouais… ce n'est pas grave. Que viens-tu faire ici?

—Veiller sur toi.

—Je ne suis pas un enfant; je n'ai pas besoin qu'on veille sur moi! Répliqua Dean en secouant la tête. J'ai survécu jusqu'ici sans mourir pour de bon, alors je crois que je peux m'en sortir avec une petite querelle contre mon frère.

Castiel ne dit rien, gardant un air indéterminé, mais tout de même un peu curieux. Dean quand a lui, soupira et se replaça sur la banquette pour être plus confortable. L'ange resta malgré tout. Dean n'était peu être pas un enfant mais comme tout humain il avait besoin qu'on le surveille, enfin c'est ce qu'on avait dit à Castiel.

—Je croyais que tu ne m'aiderais pas, remarqua Dean.

—Je ne vais pas t'aider.

Dean leva les yeux au ciel avant de poser les mains sur le volant et démarrer la voiture.

Castiel ne prenait pas beaucoup d'espace; il se faisait souvent muet et même parfois Dean en oubliait sa présence. Même quand il avait l'occasion de parler, il ne disait presque rien. Dean trouvait que c'était un drôle d'ange et se demandait si les autres étaient comme lui.

—Pourquoi as-tu décidé de venir « veiller sur moi » demanda Dean à un moment.

— Parce que c'est ce qu'on m'a dit de faire, lui répondit Castiel tout simplement.

— « Ont »? fit Dean curieux. C'est qui « ont » ?

— Le Paradis.

— Donc tu travailles pour le Paradis? Logiquement… : tu es un ange.

— Tous les anges doivent travailler pour le Paradis, l'informa Castiel, sinon ce sont des rebelles.

Son ton devint grave à la fin et Dean arqua les sourcils. Puis il sourit.

— Wow! C'est du sérieux là-haut! Dit-il sur un ton moqueur.

Castiel ne fit aucun commentaire autant qu'il ne ria point de la blague.

Ils parcoururent la ville pour tenter de retrouver Sam. Mais presque aucunes pistes. Certains croyant peu être l'avoir déjà vue mais personne ne savait où il était. Dean commençait a désespérer. Castiel n'aidait pas vraiment, mais après tout il était la pour la protection de Dean. Vers la fin de la journée l'ange disparu soudainement.

Dean ne pouvait pas s'enlever l'image des yeux si bleus de Castiel, elle restait imprégné dans son esprit comme lorsqu'on regarde une ampoule trop longtemps et que même lorsqu'on ferme les yeux on peu encore la voir. Il y avait quelque chose chez cet énergumène en imperméable qui intriguait Dean et il ne savait pas quoi.

La température se faisait de plus en plus froide et la première neige était arrivée recouvrant la terre d'une couche qui faisait apparaitre une sorte de relaxation un peu partout. Entre-temps, Castiel et Dean avaient parcoururent trois villes et combattus quelques démons. Dean avait pu être agréablement témoin des pouvoirs impressionnants de Castiel. Il était littéralement une arme anti-démon. Dean découvrit aussi qu'un ange était très utile quand il se blessait, car il pouvait guérir tous ses moindres petits bobos simplement en lui touchant le front.

Castiel commençait à parler un peu, mais ce qu'il disait semblait toujours mener à une énigme. Il était un drôle de personnage, il trouvait des choses drôles que Dean ne comprenait pas et les meilleures blagues du chasseur n'effleuraient à peine un sourire sur ses lèvres.

Dean buvait son café tranquillement en lisant le journal, assis derrière le volant de l'Impala. Les derniers jours n'avaient pas été très fructueux. Dean craignait être entrain de perdre la trace de Sam. Il ne cessait de repasser la scène dans sa tête, celle où son frère l'avait attaqué.

Castiel ne s'était pas encore montré et il était bientôt 9h. Habituellement, à moins d'exceptions étranges, il était souvent là quand Dean partait du motel et même des fois il était déjà là quand il se réveillait. L'ange avait cette manie de le fixer durant son sommeil et il arrivait souvent que Dean se réveille en sursaut en l'apercevant.

Songeant, le chasseur regarda sa montre pour voir l'heure tardive. Ce n'est pas qu'il attendait Castiel pour commencer les recherches, mais les dernières semaines, il avait prit l'habitude de l'ange à ses côtés chaque matin et qu'il soit absent en ce moment le rendait étrangement inquiet. Il était _son_ ange après tout, n'avait-il pas un peu raison de s'inquiéter?

À 10h, Dean décida que s'en était assez et il commença l'enquête.

Sans Castiel ce n'était plus pareil. Le chasseur avait l'impression de manquer des détails, d'oublier des étapes, de mal dire ses questions. Il avait la tête ailleurs, il en oublia même d'appeler Lisa quand l'heure venu. Quand ce fut elle qui l'appela presque en panique une heure plus tard, il s'en excusa, mais ne trouva pas de bonnes excuses pour camoufler son inquiétude pour Castiel. La conversation fut brève. Une fois raccrocher Dean se pinça l'arrêt du nez et ferma les yeux. Il n'était pas en mesure de bien travailler aujourd'hui alors il rentra au motel.

Comme de fait, des démons l'attendaient dans sa chambre. D'un côté, il était frustré, car il n'avait pas envie de se bagarrer, mais d'un autre côté, être en danger ferait peu être apparaitre Castiel. Malheureusement, les trois corps furent au sol, et aucun ange ne se pointa. Dean, plus déçu qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé, quitta le motel.

Ses pensées bouillonnaient.

Où était Castiel?

Pourquoi ne venait-t-il pas le voir?

— Cas, qu'est-ce que tu fou, bon sang?

Quand Dean sortit de la salle de bain, torse nue, une brosse à dent entre ses lèvres, il tomba nez-à-nez avec Castiel. Sa première réaction fut de sursauter, puis après il fixa l'ange sans rien dire, et il ne dit rien en retour.

— Où étais-tu? Prononça-t-il au bout d'un moment.

Ce furent ses premiers mots. Sec, dur, froid.

— J'avais à faire au Paradis.

C'était tout. Il ne s'expliqua pas d'avantage, ne donna pas de détail, ni ne s'excusa. Dean croyait fulminer.

— Ça fait dix jours Castiel! Dix jours!

L'ange ne semblait pas comprendre l'état de Dean. Il fit son air habituel d'incompréhension et dit :

— Pourquoi es-tu en colère?

— Parce que tu as disparu durant dix jours sans rien dire du tout! L'accusa Dean. Ça ne se fait pas! Tu aurais du m'avertir. Ça aurait été la moindre des choses…

— Tu étais… inquiet? S'étonna l'ange. Pour moi?

Dean ne répondit rien, détourna le regard.

— Je suis désolé, fit l'ange sans trop comprendre, je n'ai pas l'habitude de côtoyer des humains.

Dean n'ajouta rien, retourna à la salle de bain pour cracher sa pâte à dents et revint dans la pièce.

— Ne refait plus une chose pareil, lui demanda-t-il, pas si je n'ai pas un moyen pour te rejoindre.

— Si tu as besoin de moi tu peux toujours prier; je suis un ange, ne l'oublie pas.

— Eh bien je n'ai pas l'habitude de prier.

— Tu la développeras.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 :** Maudit

— Tu as trouvé Sam tu dis?

Castiel regarda Dean sortir de la salle de bain avec les clés de l'impala entre ses doigts, entrain de boutonner sa chemise. Le regard de Castiel fut porté ailleurs, car Dean lui avait expliqué certaines choses à propos des humains, comme la pudeur et le respect.

—Oui.

Dean fronça les sourcils, une fois bien habillé, et posa ses yeux sur l'ange, avec un air interrogateur.

—Je pensais que tu ne m'aiderais pas, fit-il remarquer.

—J'ai pensé que ce serait moins dangereux pour toi ai c'est moi qui faisait les recherches, avoua Castiel en regardant par la fenêtre un air absent au visage.

—Eh bien où es-t-il? S'enquit Dean, impatient.

L'ange se tourna vers Dean. Il posa sa main sur son bras et l'instant du battement de cil, Dean et Castiel étaient dans la rue, devant une immense tour vitré.

Dean regarda autour de lui déstabiliser et complètement ahuri. Alors comme ça les anges pouvaient se téléporter d'une place à l'autre avec des passagers? C'était complètement fou!

—Bon sang! Préviens-moi avant de faire un truc pareil! Se peignit Dean, sur un ton irrité.

—Vraiment désolé, Dean. Je n'ai pas voulu mal faire.

Ils étaient sur le trottoir d'une ville quelconque, avec quelques passants ici et là. Puis le chasseur prit le temps de regarder la tour vitré. Il la pointa.

—Sam est là-dedans? Demanda-t-il.

Castiel hocha la tête.

—Eh bien, c'était plus rapide que ce à quoi je m'attendais! C'est très utile avoir un ange après tout!

—Le niveau de danger est très élevé dans cet endroit, je suis contraint de t'y accompagner.

—Aucun problème avec ça, avoua Dean avant de s'élancer vers le bâtiment.

Ils pénétrèrent dans le hall d'entré se composant d'un grand couloir, d'un large bureau et d'une porte d'ascenseur tout au bout. C'était très calme. Il n'y avait personne appart la dame à la réception. Celle-ci en les apercevant les interpella tout de suite :

—Bonjour que puis-je faire pour vous?

Dean jetta un coup d'œil à Castiel, méfiant, puis il dit :

—Tu es sur que c'est ici, Cas?

—Je peux le sentir Dean, ton frère est ici.

Dean inspira profondément et se retourna vers la femme, son plus beau sourire sur ses lèvres. Il s'approcha et vint s'accoter au comptoir.

— Oui tu pourrais nous être utile, ma jolie.

Elle ne sembla pas ravit du commentaire, mais hocha la tête prête à entendre la suite.

— Nous cherchons Samuel Winchester, vous le connaissez?

— Oui, en effet, porte 304, étage 21. Je le préviens de votre arrivera au nom de monsieur… Dean…?

— Oui, merci, répondit-il toujours souriant.

La femme exerça un sourire forcé, et se tourna vers son téléphone. Elle passa un appel en parlant dans une langue de Dean n'aurait pu reconnaitre, puis se retourna vers le chasseur en lui désignant l'ascenseur.

— Il vous attend.

Dean remercia la femme, puis lui et Castiel prirent le chemin de l'ascenseur. Une fois les protes fermé Castiel appuya sur l'étage 21 et il parla sans attendre :

— C'est un piège Dean.

— Quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

—La femme, elle a dit au téléphone que Dean winchester était arrivé et qu'elle demandait des troupes à la porte 304.

— Mais Sam est bien ici? S'exclama tout de suite Dean.

— Oui.

— Je ne pars pas sans lui avoir parlé, dans ce cas.

— D'accord, Dean mais tu devras être bref, je ne sais pas combien de démon je peux retenir, lui fit remarquer Castiel alors qu'il tournait sa tête vers la sienne pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation.

Dean avait déjà la tête orienté vers l'ange se retrouva à moins de dix centimètre du visage de Castiel. Il passa ses yeux verts de haut en bas, évaluant la situation. Il lui avait souvent parlé de cet « espace personnel » que les humains aiment garder pour eux, mais Castiel ne comprenait pas encore tout des humains. Dean ne passa aucun commentaire cette fois-ci, supportant le regard bleu éclatant de l'ange.

—Je ferais le plus rapidement possible, dit-il finalement, détachant son regard de Castiel.

L'ange hocha la tête mais garda son visage orienté vers le chasseur.

— Dean, je souhaite te prévenir que Sam ne serait peut-être plus le Sam que tu as connu.

— Peut-être mais, il reste mon frère, et je le sauverais, coûte que coûte.

Castiel se remit droit et n'ajouta rien.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et les deux hommes en sortirent d'un même pas. Ils traversèrent le couloir et trouvèrent la porte 304 rapidement. Dean posa la main sur la poignée et leva son regard sur le visage de Castiel.

Celui-ci le fixa en retour un moment.

—Je serais juste derrière toi, Dean, murmura l'ange.

Dean acquiesça puis tourna la poigner. Il poussa la porte et entra.

La pièce était bien ordinaire. Une grande baie vitré. Une table ronde avec deux chaises. Un divan. Une télé et deux portes. C'était assez prestigieux comme endroit.

Dean regarda les alentours avant d'apercevoir son frère près de la fenêtre. Il lui faisait dos. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensés.

—Sam?

La voix de Dean semblait lointaine, mais elle remplit un certain silence dans la pièce.

—Tu n'aurais pas du venir ici.

Sa voix semblait triste.

—Sam, je suis ici pour t'aider, commença Dean. Je ne sais pas ce qui t'arrive, mais je m'inquiète pour toi et pour ce qui pourrait arriver. Sam… ça fait des semaines que je te cherche… je sais plus combien. Peut être même des mois j'ai arrêter de compter. Tu ne répondais pas à mes appels, ni à mes messages… Sam tu m'écoutes?

Dean fixa son frère un moment, attendant qu'il parle, mais rien ne vint.

—Sam! Dit quelque chose!

Le grand se retourna vers son frère.

—Tu veux que je te dises quoi!? S'ecria-t-il avec force. Je ne suis plus un enfant; je n'ai pas besoin qu'on prenne soin de moi!

—Je suis ton grand frère Sam! Mon devoir _est_ de prendre soin de toi! Répliqua Dean.

—Fait vite Dean.

C'était Castiel.

Sam le remarqua et fronça les sourcils.

—Qui est-ce? Fit-il.

—Euh … c'est Castiel, un ange mais…

—Un ange? Répéta Sam. Mais au fond ça n'a aucune importance. Tu n'as rien à faire ici.

—Sam…

—Pars… et ne revient jamais.

Dean ne sembla pas comprendre.

—Quoi? Fit-il en riant nerveusement.

—Pars. Et ne revient jamais!

—Sam… tenta Dean mais c'était en vain, son frère ne voulait rien savoir de lui. Sam on peu régler tout ça. Comme on l'a toujours fait!

—Ça ne marchera pas Dean! Je suis maudit! Je ne peux pas être sauver!

—Tout le monde peu être sauvé, Sam!

—Eh bien pas moi! S'énerva Sam. Je veux pas te faire de mal alors vas-t-en!

—Tu ne me feras aucun mal…

—Qu'est ce que tu en sais?

La voix de Sam devenait étouffée, souffrante et colérique.

—Je sais que je finirais pas te faire du mal Dean. Si ce n'est pas aujourd'hui, ce sera demain, la semaine prochaine ou un autre jour ; c'est inévitable.

—Dean…

Castiel semblait tendu, les ennuis devaient s'approcher. Dean lui jeta un regard nerveusement puis revint à Sam ne sachant plus quoi dire.

—Sam… vient avec nous.

—Arrête Dean! S'ecria-t-il maintenant en colère.

Et c 'était trop. Le trait d'ombre quitta la main de Sam comme une flèche meurtrière et frappa Dean dans sa poitrine, sur son flanc droit et jusque sur son bras. Il reçu l'élan de douleur en hurlant malgré lui et tomba à genou alors que le temps semblait s'arrêter…

Le visage de Sam se remplit de larme. La vision était floue.

Il entendit les sons habituels des pouvoirs de Castiel.

Des cris. Des démons. Un assaut.

Sam qui ne bougeait toujours pas, figé dans l'espace.

Castiel criant son nom derrière lui, entre ses attaques et les ripostes.

Dean baissa finalement son regard vers son corps pour voir l'ombre y pénétrer, comme une éponge qui absorbe l'eau. Ses membres tremblaient, sa vision aussi. Il entendait son souffle saccadé dans ses oreilles et son cœur battre a ses tempes. Il réalisa soudainement que Sam reculait les deux mains dans ses cheveux, l'air paniqué. Dean comprit alors que son frère l'avait blessé, pour de bon cette fois. Castiel était désormais accroupie près de lui, disant quelque chose que Dean, n'entendait pas car tout son être était concentrer sur son frère. Allait-il mourir? Non. Il n'allait pas. Il ne le permettrait pas. La voix de Castiel fit finalement surface.

—Dean, est-que tu m'entends? Dean?

Dean usa de forces dont il ne disposait pas et se redressa, chancelant, avec l'aide de Castiel.

—Je vais bien, dit-il fermement, pour montrer à son frère que ses pouvoirs ne lui faisaient pas peur.

Mais après avoir dit cela il sentit une faiblesse et s'écroula dans les bras de l'ange malgré lui.

Les images qui lui parvenaient étaient très floues par la suite. Un tourbillon de noirs, de cris de voix, de lumière pis ensuite un calme. Une chaleur réconfortante, comme un halo de feu doré, illuminant son être, il senti qu'on voulait le ramener à la conscience, mais ça ne fonctionna pas. La voix de Castiel résonnait par moments. Au début calme, grave et posé, puis énervé, rapide, affolé et forte. Il l'entendait crier son nom et le sentait le secouer. Mais rien n'arrivait à le faire revenir à la surface.

Quelque chose se passait en lui.

L'ombre l'avait pénétré et elle s'installait dans son corps comme un organe supplémentaire, maintenant vital.

Quand il émergea de son absence, tout se passait rapidement, mais sa vision restait floue. Il cru reconnaitre un carrelage de salle de bain. Le bruit de l'eau coulant du robinet. Des mains fortes empoignant son corps lourd. On lui retira son chandail et il devint étourdit. Il se sentit repartir, mais il fut plongée dans un bain d'eau glacé et revint parmi les vivants comme s'il s'éveillait d'un rêve.

Il était de retour.

Assit au fond d'un bain, il releva la tête et rencontra le regard de Castiel.

—Cas…

Il n'avait plus son imperméable, ni son veston noir et se trouvait en chemise blanche, les manches retroussé sur ses avant bras. Ses yeux bleus semblaient démontrer qu'il était soulagé. Les deux hommes se fixèrent un moment sans rien dire puis Dean demanda :

—Qu'est ce qui c'est passé?

—Sam t'a touché avec ses pouvoirs… et tu as perdu conscience, je croyais qu'il t'avais tué. Mais je pense que ce qu'il ta fait est pire encore…

Le regard de Castiel descendit sur le torse de Dean quand il terminait sa phrase. Le chasseur baissa ses yeux sur lui-même et se regarda avec crainte. Sa peau était recouverte d'une tache noir translucide à l'endroit ou l'ombre l'avait frappé, mais ses veines ressortaient sous sa peau aussi sombre que de l'encre. La panique s'empara du chasseur, mais Castiel posa sa main juste à temps sur le bras de Dean.

—Tu vas bien ton état est stable… Tu vas survivre, Dean.

Dean s'observa encore un moment, passant ses doigts sur les veines enflées et noires qui convergeaient vers son avant bras droit, où la tache s'étendait toujours.

—J'ai eu peur. Je pensais ne pas être capable de te ramener… mes pouvoirs n'avaient aucun effet sur toi, lui avoua Castiel.

Dean se détourna de ses marques pour observer l'ange. Il venait de dire qu'il avait eut peur de le perdre.

—Je ne pensais pas que tu tenais à moi à ce point, fit Dean sur un ton étonné pour cacher une étrange joie.

—Te garder vie est la raison principale de ma mission, Dean.

AH! Mais oui bien sûr… pourquoi Dean n'y avait pas pensé? Peut être parce qu'il aurait aimé que ce soit vrai que Castiel se souci de lui.

—Dans ce cas pourquoi le bain glacial ? Demanda le chasseur en se levant.

Son jean était complètement imbibé d'eau et il était lourd et froid.

—C'était l'idée de Lisa, lui dit Castiel en se reculant pout laisser le chasseur sortir sur le tapis de bain.

Dean réalisa alors qu'il connaissait cette salle de bain et su tout de suite où il était. Son cœur se remplit d'une joie immense et quand il vit sa belle Lisa, le regard affolé, entrer dans la pièce. Il sourit. Elle avait les bras chargé de serviettes chaudes et enveloppa Dean avec la plus grande.

—Tu m'as manqué, murmura Dean la voix remplie d'une passion profonde.

Ses yeux plongés dans ceux de Lisa, il se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Il aurait aimé qu'il soit long et torride mais la jeune femme y mis un terme rapidement.

—Tu m'as manqué aussi, lui dit elle en souriant avant de s'éloigner.

Elle sortie de la pièce en disant qu'elle allait faire du thé pour réchauffer Dean.

Une fois qu'elle les eut quitté Castiel posa son regard sur Dean et celui-ci remarqua que l'ange avait un air étrange.

—Dean où as-tu rencontré cette femme? Demanda Castiel.

—Quelques jours avant que toi et moi on se rencontre, à un rassemblement de chasseurs, lui répondit le principal concerné en fronçant les sourcils. Pourquoi?

—Parce que... je…

C'était la première fois que Dean voyait Castiel hésiter et agir de la sorte. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait?

—Crache le morceau allé! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

—Euh… il n'y a rien, mentit Castiel.

—Tu mens horriblement mal Cas... Aller dit-moi ce qui cloche! Insista le chasseur.

Castiel fixa Dean un instant, mais ne dit rien. On pouvait clairement voir dans son visage qu'un dilemme intérieur le consumait.

—Cas… on est ami pas vrai?

—Oui, Dean.

—Eh bien les amis on peut leur faire confiance. Alors j'aimerais que…

—Le thé est prêt! Les interrompit Lisa en passa la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte. J'ai des vêtements secs pour toi dans la chambre, mon amour.

—D'accord, merci ma chérie.

Puis elle quitta à nouveau et dès l'instant où ils furent seul Dean se pencha vers Castiel et lui dit :

—Tu ne t'en tireras pas aussi facilement…

Une fois que Dean ait revêtit d'autres vêtements, il vint rejoindre Lisa et Castiel dans la cuisine. Sa belle remplissait trois tasses du liquide âcre et bouillant quand il entra. L'ange était près de la fenêtre et regardait dehors. Il neigeait et beaucoup. Dean s'arrêta un moment pour regarder l'autre homme devant cette image irréel d'un ange sur un fond immaculé. On aurait dit qu'il brillait d'un halo doré et le chasseur eut une drôle d'impression de déjà vue. Comme si il connaissait ce halo et la chaleur qu'il pouvait procurer. Il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il était resté figée au milieu de la pièce, le regard fixé sur Castiel comme si une révélation magnifique s'offrait à lui. Les cheveux noirs et sombres de l'ange se détachaient parfaitement contre le blanc de la neige, ma sa peau pâle et la chemise blanche se fondaient dans clarté éblouissante de l'extérieur. L'image étai trop belle pour être ignoré et Dean s'en imprégna, ne comprenant pas les étranges sentiments qui surgissaient en lui.

Quand Lisa releva la tête souriante et qu'elle aperçut Dean habillé de nouveaux vêtements, dont un t-shirt qui laissait voir ses marques noirs et répugnantes. Elle déposa la théillère et s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose lorsqu'elle s'apperçu de l'air plus qu'étrange de Dean. Il était complètement absorbé, figé et le regard fixé par dessus elle, la jeune femme fronça les sourcils, puis se retourna. Elle comprit rapidement que le regard de son amoureux était fixé sur l'ange. Elle ne comprit pas pourquoi; Castiel était simplement debout devant la fenêtre. Dean voyait-t-il quelque chose qu'elle ne voyait pas? Lisa ne comprenait pas ce qui prenait à Dean d'agir de la sorte.

Elle prit une tasse fumante dans ses mains et contourna le comptoir du trônait au milieu de la cuisine pour s'approcher de Dean.

— Dean? Tout va bien?

Quand elle prononça sont nom il sursauta et semblait sortir d'une transe. Il avait un air bizarre.

À se moment Castiel se retourna aussi et Dean ramena ses yeux sur lui un instant puis réalisa qu'il venait de fixer son ami durant de très longues secondes.

— Tout va bien? répéta Lisa en lui tendant la tasse de thé.

Dean la prit en souriant.

— Mais oui tout va bien, ma belle! S'exclama-t-il.

La jeune femme se retourna pour prendre une autre tasse sur le comptoir central. Pendant ce temps Castiel s'approcha de Dean un regard méfiant sur le visage, un peu comme s'il essayait de deviner se qui c'était produit. Dean ne pu s'empêcher de trouver que ses yeux étaient plus bleus que jamais, comme des néons, même en plein jour.

Castiel ne fit aucun commentaire et prit la tasse que Lisa lui tendait, même si les anges ne mangent et ne boivent pas.

—Alors Dean, comment tu te sens? Demanda la jeune femme en prenant sa propre tasse.

Elle prit une gorgé timide, comme pour tester la chaleur, pendant que Dean ouvrait la bouche pour répondre.

— Je crois que je vais bien… dit-il incertain. J'ai simplement une, sensation bizarre dans mon bras…

—Peux-tu être plus précis? Demanda Castiel en fronçant les sourcils.

Dean secoua la tête et baissa son regard sur son avant-bras, où les marques noires ne cessait de convergé et créait une enflure de plus en plus large. On aurait dit une tache d'encre pure.

Dean soupira puis avala une gorgé de son thé.

— Qu'est-ce que l'on fait maintenant? Demanda Lisa. Je veux dire… à propos de Sam.

Le sujet choqua un peu le chasseur, car il ne c'était pas encore fait d'idée par rapport à se sujet. Il ne répondit pas à l'instant, cherchant ses mots et tentant de trouver une solution.

— Je ne sais pas… il m'a rejeté, une fois de plus, avoua le chasseur avec plus de tristesse dans sa voix qu'il aurait voulu laisser paraitre.

—Peut-être vaudrait-il mieux le laisser pour l'instant? Proposa la jeune femme, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire.

— Je ne sais pas… Je… Je me sens si impuissant…

Dean fixa sa tasse.

— Je voudrais lui venir en aide ou…. Ou tenter de comprendre ce qui lui arrive… mais il ne veut rien savoir de moi.

Le chasseur secoua la tête une fois de plus.

— Je ne comprends pas… ajouta-t-il presque dans un murmure, son regard toujours fixé sur son thé.

Lisa jeta un coup d'œil à Castiel pour savoir ce qu'il en pensait, mais son regard intense était fixé sur son amoureux.

—Tout ça n'a pas de sens; pourquoi Sammy refuserait-il mon aide... ? Poursuivit Dean. Je veux dire : nous étions très proches avant qu'il parte pour l'université. Il sait que je l'aime et que je ne lui voudrais jamais aucun mal…

— Peut-être que Sam est simplement perdu, Dean, glissa l'ange. Peut-être ne sait-il simplement pas comment gérer la situation dans laquelle il se trouve.

Le chasseur fut étonné que l'ange lui sorte de telles paroles qui pourraient s'avérer vraies.

— Tu as peut-être raison, Cas…

— Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi il t'a attaqué à nouveau? Ajouta Castiel, pensif. Quelque chose cloche dans toute cette histoire.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? S'intéressa Dean.

— Sam n'était peu être pas complètement maitre de ses actions. Ou quelque chose du genre. La façon dont tu me décris ton frère, je ne comprends pas pourquoi il aurait opté pour la violence. Surtout s'il ne maitrise pas encore tout à fait ses pouvoirs. C'est illogique.

— Oui, et Sammy est très logique.

— Je crois que quelqu'un essai de le manipuler, lui avoua Castiel soudainement.

Dean resta surprit par cette déclaration et s'apprêta à dire quelque chose quand une douleur atroce s'en prit à son bras qui tenait la tasse de thé, mais aussi le bras où le noir s'amoncelait. La porcelaine percuta le sol et mille et un morceau volèrent sur le planché, rependant le liquide sur la surface froide, alors que le chasseur tombait à genou, sous la souffrance. Lisa se précipita vers Dean en criant son nom. Castiel resta figé. Tenant son avant-bras fermement, le chasseur tenta de se concentrer pour ne pas crier. Il avait l'impression qu'on le brûlait au fer rouge comme une bête, mais pendant de longue et longue secondes. Lisa lui secoua l'épaule, toujours en criant son nom, mais sa voix semblait lointaine. Et sous les yeux ébranlé du jeune homme, se dessina sur son avant bras, aussi rouge que le feu, une marque ayant presque la forme d'un « F ». Le noir fut tout absorbé par cette marque mais malgré ça la douleur persista un moment. L'incompréhension s'installa dans le cerveau de Dean, en même temps de la douleur cessait. Et l'instant d'après, il se sentit faible et tomba sur le dos, contre l'effort de Lisa pour le garder à genou. Les yeux à demi-clos, les oreilles en sourdine, la tête tournante, il resta dans cette position un moment. Il vit le visage de sa bien-aimé, paniqué, criant encore son nom. Mais elle fut écartée par Castiel. L'ange ne fit rien, selon ce que Dean voyait, mais le chasseur garda ses yeux à demi fermé, dans les siens. Les perles bleues de l'ange semblaient le maintenir à la surface de l'inconscience, comme une bouée dans la marée.

— Cas…

Il marmonnait, c'était à peine compréhensible.

— Ca...

Castiel souleva le corps de Dean avec la plus grande des facilités. La prochaine chose que le chasseur s'aperçut c'est qu'on le déposait avec une délicatesse incontestable sur le sofa du salon. Puis une lumière éblouissante et bleuté obstrua sa vision un court instant. Il se senti ravivé. Il ouvrit les yeux et se redressa.

Castiel était près de lui, Lisa un peu plus loin.

Dean et l'ange se regardèrent, puis le chasseur baissa son regard sur son avant-bras.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? demanda-t-il, légèrement anxieux. Je ne comprends pas…

Il releva son regard vers Castiel en recherche de réponses.

— Je crois avoir mon idée Dean, mais je veux être sur de ce que je dirais lorsque je le ferais, dit-il en s'éloignant vers la cuisine.

Puis il revint, revêtant son veston, puis son imperméable.

—Je m'en vais chercher des réponses, annonça-t-il. D'ici là, Dean, je veux que tu restes enfermé dans cette maison et que tu ne sortes pas.

Les yeux verts de Dean se perdirent d'inquiétude et d'incompréhension dans le visage de Castiel.

— Je ferais le plus rapidement possible…

Puis comme un murmure, il ajouta :

— Mais je ne promets rien.

Et sur ses mots, il s'envola.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4** : La Marque

Dès qu'il fut partit, Lisa se jeta dans les bras de Dean et le serra fort contre elle, en sanglotant. Elle avait eu peur. Le chasseur lui caressa la tête, le regard perdu dans le vide, un air pensif, mais à la fois concerné au visage. Il pouvait voir la marque rouge sur son bras et des milliers de questions germaient dans son esprits, mais aucune d'elles n'avait plus de sens que celle-ci : qu'est-ce qu'était cette marque? Il avait peur, même s'il ne se l'avouerait pas. Il était complètement terrifié. Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifiait? Qu'est-ce que Sam lui avait fait? Et pourquoi? L'avait-il fait exprès? Ou était-ce un accident? Devait-il s'inquiété? Il n'en savait absolument rien.

Il tenta de ne pas penser à la marque et la journée se déroula un peu étrangement. Lisa était sur les nerfs et ne pouvait pas se contenter de prendre toute cette histoire à la légère. Mais en même temps elle état familiarisé avec tout ce domaine du surnaturel alors elle le prenait quand même bien.

La journée suivant fut moins pire et moins étrange, mais elle passa lentement. Dean ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser et de se demander quand Castiel allait être de retour? Quand le soir arriva, lui et Lisa s'enlacèrent sous les couvertures et elle lui confit à qu'elle point elle avait peur. Dean la serra fort entre ses bras musclés, en lui disant de ne pas s'en faire et que tout allait bien aller. Mais il n'y croyait pas lui-même.

Les jours suivant furent moins lourds et passèrent plus vite. Lisa occupa Dean en lui faisant faire des tâches ménagères et elle en profita pour aller faire des courses. L'un de ces soirs, ils se firent même un souper romantique et ils finirent la soirée arrosé, dans le lit, comme ils auraient voulu le faire dès le premier soir qu'ils c'étaient rencontrés.

Puis les semaines s'écoulèrent et la neige s'accumulait dehors. Dean pensait tout les jours à la marque. Il la regardait souvent le matin, en prenant son thé près de la fenêtre devant laquelle Castiel c'était tenu. L'ange lui manquait. Et plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Il était souvent seul durant les jours de semaines, car Lisa donnait des cours à l'école primaire et Dean avait alors tout son temps pour penser. Certaines fois il priait l'ange, espérant avoir des réponses, mais jamais rien ne lui parvenait.

Pendant ses longues journées Dean avait prit l'habitude de faire les tâchés ménagèrent, puis de regarder la chaine du sport sur la télé. Vers la fin de l'après midi, il faisait des recherches sur l'ordinateur de Lisa, à propos de la marque rouge, mais il ne trouvait jamais rien de concluant. Il nettoyait toujours l'historique après chaque recherche et fermait l'ordinateur. Puis après il se mettait à faire le repas. Étant très bon cuisinier naturellement, Lisa était toujours accueillit avec un repas délectable et digne des meilleurs restaurant de la région. Elle l'embrassait amoureusement en arrivant et il se mettait à table. Elle racontait sa journée et parlait de ses élèves à Dean qui écoutait attentivement. Le soir, ils regardaient des certaines fois des films ou des séries ensemble, avant d'aller se mettre au lit. Ils faisaient l'amour, puis se collaient quelques minutes et parlait, avant de s'endormir, parfois collé, parfois chacun de leur coté.

Il arrivait souvent au milieu de la nuit, que Dean n'arrive pas à s'endormir et descendait dans la cuisine pour se placer devant cette fameuse fenêtre et il regardait la lune, le ciel et les étoiles en pensant à Castiel. Où était-il? Quand allait-il revenir? Allait-il avoir de bonnes nouvelles? Ou simplement des réponses? Pourquoi était-ce si long? Dean ne comprenait pas.

Ce soir là, Dean cru apercevoir quelque chose dans le ciel. Puis son regard fit la mise au point sur la vitre de la fenêtre et il vu un reflet derrière lui. Il se retourna.

C'était Castiel.

Le chasseur ne sut comment réagir en se retournant alors il ne dit rien. Mais l'ange lui parla et rapidement.

—J'ai des mauvaises nouvelles Dean…

Ce furent ses seuls mots. Rien d'autre ne voulait sortir de sa bouche. Comme s'il n'avait pas la force d'avouer la vérité.

— J'ai découverts que cette marque est en réalité une malédiction, comme je m'y attendais… Je… je suis désolé Dean…

Dean baissa son regard vers le sol. Il assimila l'information sans vraiment comprendre, sans vraiment y croire. Tout semblait irréel, comme dans un rêve.

— Quel genre de malédiction?

— Une malédiction qui fera de toi… quelqu'un d'autre.

— Je ne vais pas mourir? S'enquit Dean.

— Non, la malédiction te rend… immortel, lui appris Castiel, mais sa voix n'avait rien de réjouissant.

Il resta muet un instant. Son regard plongé dans celui verdâtre de Dean avec une intensité comme jamais au paravent.

—Je suis si désolé Dean…

— Pourquoi?

L'ange hésita un long moment.

— On l'appel la… la marque de Cain.

— Cain? Comme dans l'histoire de Cain et Abel de la Bible?

—Exactement. Cain a été le premier homme à commettre le tout premier meurtre en tuant son frère Abel à l'aide de l'ossement d'une mâchoire d'un animal préhistorique. Après avoir commis cet acte, mon père lui a posé la malédiction de la marque. Mes connaissances s'arrêtent à peu près là. Pourquoi Sam a été en mesure de te la transmettre? Je ne sais pas. Qu'est-ce qu'elle te fera? Je préfère ne pas te le dire.

— Castiel, dit-le moi, on a rien à perdre.

— Je ne suis pas sur que tu veuilles l'entendre…

Dean s'approcha et posa sa main sur le bras de son ami.

— Je veux tout savoir; tout entendre…

— Très bien…

Il se pinça les lèvres, puis parla :

—La marque fera de toi un démon, je ne sais pas quand, ni comment. Mais c'est ce qui se produira tôt où tard.

Dean lâcha le bras de l'ange comme s'il venait de lui dire que Sam était mort. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce que Castiel venait de lui dire. Un démon… un démon lui? Était-ce possible? Il regarda la marque. Oui c'était possible. Quelque chose lui disait au fond de lui. Peut-être était-ce la part d'ombre qui l'habitait?

— Mais… Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a prit autant de temps Cas?

Il était maintenant triste. Il ne voulait plus parler de la marque. Catiel était là; tout allait rentrer dans l'ordre.

—Ça fait quoi? Presque deux mois que je t'attendais chaque jour…

Prit dans un élan, Dean écarta les bras et enlaça Castiel. L'ange fut étonnamment surpris et ne réagit pas.

— Ne dois-je pas garder une distance « respectable » avec les humains Dean?

— Oui, affirma le chasseur. Mais pas pour cette fois…

Dean senti les bras de l'ange se refermer autour de lui et un sentiment de soulagement le rempli.

— Tu m'as manqué, murmura-t-il.

L'ange ne répondit rien et quelques secondes plus tard l'étreinte se termina.

— J'ai eut des problèmes au Paradis, expliqua Castiel pour répondre à la question que Dean avait posé un peu plus tôt. Mes supérieurs veulent t'enlever de ma charge, car je ne rempli pas bien mes fonctions. Ils disent que je deviens trop proche de l'humain sur qui je dois veiller et que ça pourrait perturber mes apprentissages.

— Tu ne remplis pas bien « tes fonctions »? Répéta Dean. Je suis encore en vie!

—J'en fait trop selon eux et ça déroute de mon devoir. Je suis trop proche de toi. Je ne suis que ton gardien après tout, lui dit l'ange.

—Mais c'est parfait comme ça, Castiel : tu es mon meilleur ami. Je ne te veux pas loin de moi, s'exclama Dean.

—Mais… ils ne veulent plus que je sois ton protecteur. Ils vont assigner quelqu'un d'autre.

— Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu t'en vas pour toujours? S'apeura le chasseur.

Il ne répondit pas.

— Mais on est ami, Castiel! Tu ne peux pas me faire ça!

Le cœur de Dean se serra.

— Cas…

— Je suis désolé Dean, je ne choisis pas. Je dois suivre les ordres.

Dean secoua la tête pour chasser les larmes qui appelaient à venir.

— Je suis désolé… Dean.

— Non! Cas! Tu ne peux pas partir!

Mais il était déjà trop tard, l'ange avait quitté les lieux, en laissant une plume noir de jais, trônant sur le sol de la cuisine.

Dean se réveilla en sursaut et se retrouva en position assise. Lisa dormait bien profondément à ses côtés. Mais lui son cœur palpitait. Il savait que même si toute cette conversation c'était déroulée dans ses songes, qu'elle était vraie et que Castiel lui avait parlé par l'intermédiaire de ses rêves.

Castiel…

Il était partit pour toujours désormais, il l'avait quitté.

Dean se sentait plus seul que jamais. Il maudit le paradis et se leva en direction de la salle de bain. La lumière lui fit mal aux yeux, mais il s'en foutait. Il se pencha au dessus de l'évier et retint ses larmes. Mais la tristesse se transforma en rage. Il serra le rebord de l'évier en porcelaine, si fort, qu'il se brisa. C'était quasiment impossible, mais il ne prit pas la peine de se poser de question. Il balança tout se qui se trouvait sur le rebord de l'évier par terre et il commença à tout fracasser. Il devint incontrôlable. Il brisa tout; les miroirs, la toilette, le bain, les supports, tout, tout, tout. Quand Lisa se présenta dans le cadre de la porte affolée par le bruit, il se redressa et se tourna vers elle. Elle eut si peur de son air qu'elle recula jusque dans la chambre.

— Dean? Dean? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? Cira-t-elle en paniquant.

C'est comme si il ne l'entendait pas. Il saccagea tout dans la chambre; les commodes, les fenêtres, les miroirs, tous les objets se retrouvèrent par terre. Il était devenu fou. Lisa se cacha dans un coin et se mit à sangloter en criant :

— Dean! Arrête! Je t'en supplie! Je t'en supplie… Arrête…

Il fini par se clamer. Il lui faisait dos, debout au milieu de la pièce. Il regarda ses mains. Puis tomba à genou, se laissa tomber à genou et apporta ses mains à son visage et se mis à sangloter à son tour.

— Dean?

Lisa se releva, le visage couvert de larme. Elle s'approcha de lui et s'accroupie à ses cotés.

— Il ne reviendra pas, Lisa. Il ne reviendra jamais… parvint à dire le chasseur la voix secoué par les sanglots.

— Qui ça Dean? Fit-elle toujours en pleur.

— Castiel… Il… il ne reviendra pas.

— Mais non Dean ne dit pas ça! dit sa belle en enlaça son amoureux entre ses bras tremblants.

— Oui, je le sais, il est venu me le dire, Lisa. Il me l'a dit…

Il semblait dévasté.

— Et je suis maudit… cette marque, c'est une malédiction. C'est ce qu'il m'a dit.

Il tourna ensuite son visage vers celui de la jeune femme, pleurant encore.

—Et je vais devenir un démon… c'est inévitable. Ça va arriver d'ici quelques temps.

La belle se couvrit la bouche de ses deux mains et ferma les yeux pour pleurer silencieusement. Elle semblait désormais aussi dévastée que Dean.

— Je suis désolé, ma belle… dit-il la voix tremblante. Je suis tellement désolé…

C'était la fin pour eux deux. Il n'y avait rien à faire, seulement attendre le jour où Dean se transformera en démon et devra être tué par d'autre chasseur.

xxx

Dean vida sa onzième bière d'une traite puis passa son poignet sur ses lèvres maladroitement pour essuyer l'alcool qui avait fuit. Voilà une semaine à présenter que Castiel l'avait quitté et qu'il savait pour la Marque de Cain. Mais c'était trop dur à supporter. Surtout avec Lisa qui pleurait sans arrêt. Le poids que ses pleurs apposaient sur ses épaules était trop lourd. Dean n'en pouvait plus en fait. Il sentait les ténèbres en lui, il avait l'impression par moment qu'elles lui parlaient. Comme pour l'influencer à prendre des mauvaises décisions. Il n'arrivait pas à croire tout ce qui lui arrivait. C'était irréel; jamais il n'avait vécu pareil expérience.

Il se commanda une autre bière et puis passa une main dans ses cheveux.

—Hey! Dean! C'est vraiment toi?

Une belle rousse prit place sur le siège libre près de lui, toute souriante. Mais quand elle vit l'air du jeune homme son sourire fondit.

—Dean tout vas bien ?

Évidement elle savait que non.

—Salut Charlie…

Par sa voix la jeune femme devina assez vite qu'il était ivre.

—Dean mais qu'est ce qui se passe? Parle-moi! Que s'est-il passé ces derniers mois?

—Tu sais Charlie les histoires de fantômes, de démons de vampires et de loup-garou ? Eh bien c'est vrai. Tout est vrai. Tu vois je suis un chasseur de monstre et non un chasseur d'animaux. Et même si je pensais tout connaître j'ai été surpris d'apprendre que mon petit frère cachait des pouvoirs démoniaques… et il ma blessé avec ses pouvoirs, Charlie. Juste ici sur mon cœur, et puis sur mon flanc, vois-tu? Et même jusque sur mon bras...

Il releva sa manche et dévoila la marque. Charlie sursaut et attrapa le bras du jeune homme.

—Oh mon dieu! Dean! Pourquoi t'es tu fais ça?

Elle croyait que c'était une simple brûlure.

—Ce n'est pas moi Charlie… c'est Sam. C'est lui qui m'a infligée ça.

Elle fronça les sourcils et relâcha le ras de Dean.

—Et puis il y a Castiel…

—Qui c'est ce Castiel?

Dean prit une gorgé de sa bière avant de répondre.

—C'est un ange du seigneur. Il disait que jetais l'humain à sa charge et il est devenu mon ami… mais maintenant il est parti… le Paradis trouvait que l'on était devenu trop proche lui et moi… et ils m'ont retiré à lui.

Alors qu'il parlait les yeux de Dean se remplirent de larmes. Et même si Charlie trouvait que ce qu'il racontait n'avait au un sens elle lui frictionna le bras affectueusement.

—Il était mon ami… dit-il tristement. Et maintenant il est partit. Ils me l'ont enlevé…

—Qui ça Dean?

—Le Paradis.

Charlie cru alors comprendre que Castiel, un bon ami de Dean, était simplement décédé. Elle comprit tout de suite sa peine et ne lâcha pas son bras.

—Je suis vraiment désolé, Dean.

—Il n'y a rien, aucune raison pour être désolé, Charlie… « La vie continue » comme ils disent. Je ne pensais simplement pas que ce qui ferait le plus mal, ce n'est pas le fait qu'en mourant je laisserais ma copine seule où mon frère avec ses démons, mais… c'est Castiel qui fait le plus mal. Avant de le perdre je n'aurais pas pensé un instant qu'il me manquerait autant; que je dépendais autant de lui. Il était mon meilleur ami…

Il inspira profondément et ses yeux humides laissèrent une larme s'évader. Il se passa la main dans le visage, la chassant en même temps. En le voyant comme ça le cœur Charlie se brisa. L'homme qu'elle avait rencontré quelques mois plutôt était loin de ressembler a ce qu'il était aujourd'hui. Quoi faire pour l'aider? Pour lui remonter le moral? Elle se sentait si mal et inutile. Tout ce qu'elle savait faire se reliait aux ordinateurs. Les relations humaines? Elle n'était pas très forte sur ce point là. Quand venait le temps de se trouver une compagne dans un bar, c'était l'une des missions les plus difficiles.

—Dean… je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Le deuil c'est dur, mais tu finiras par passer aux travers. Ta copine pourra t'aider et tes autres amis… Il ne faut pas rester seul dans une galère comme celle là.

Sa voix se voulais réconfortante, mais elle hésitait en parlant car elle n'était pas sur de ses mots.

—Tu sais Dean, j'ai perdu mes deux parents quand jetais très jeune et je n'avais aucune famille et personne d'autre mis appart eux… et pour cette raison mon adolescence a été l'une des pires expériences de ma vie. Je sais ce que tu traverses… mais tu as la chance de ne pas être seul dans cette histoire où du moins, si tu l'es, moi je serais là… pour toi.

Dean se retourna vers elle et l'évalua un moment.

—Sérieusement? Tu feras ça pour moi? Mais on se connaît à peine! Remarqua le chasseur.

—Et puis? On apprendra à se connaître…

Dean sourit un peu, mais ça ne dura pas.

— Tu es vraiment une bonne personne Charlie… lui dit Dean avec une voix sincère. Mais je ne crois pas que tu aies envie de me connaitre plus profondément.

Il soupira puis se leva tout en ajoutant :

—Je n'en vaux pas la peine…

Charlie saut sur ses pieds et le retint par le bras.

— Bien sur que tu en vaux la peine Dean! Tout le monde vaut la peine.

Le chasseur la regarda un instant, comme désolé. Désolé parce qu'elle essayait de mettre des efforts dans quelque chose qui n'aboutirait pas. Désolé parce qu'il allait mourir de toute façon. Désolé parce qu'il lui ferait peut-être du mal en essayant. Désolé car il ne pouvait pas être quelqu'un d'autre avec qui toutes ces bonnes intensions auraient portées fruit.

— Je ne suis pas tout le monde… répliqua le jeune homme.

C'était lourd pour lui.

—C'est vrai, affirma Charlie en hochant la tête, mais tu fais partie de ceux qui sont plus que « comme tout le monde »… Je ne sais pas pourquoi Dean Winchester, mais quelque chose me dit que j'ai une partie de ma vie à faire avec toi. Quelque chose me dit que tu vas m'apporter du nouveau et que tu vas faire bifurquer ma vie dans un autre sens. Peut-être que je me trompe…

Elle haussa les épaules.

—Mais sans l'essayer : je ne pourrais jamais savoir…

— Je ne voudrais pas te blesser… retoqua aussitôt Dean.

—Tu ne le feras pas.

—Je parlais de blessures physiques.

Charlie prit un instant, pensivement, regarda le visage désespéré de Dean. Elle sourit pour une raison étrange et prononça avec confiance :

—Ce n'est pas ce qui m'arrêtera.

xxx

Charlie entendait sur le seuil de la porte, soutenant Dean sur ses épaules frêles.

La nuit était très froide, même si le vent et la neige n'étaient pas de la partie. C'était très humide. Le froid pénétrait au travers des manteaux et glaçais les narines de la rousse qui grelottait, complètement sombre à 2h du matin.

Quand elle entendit les pas de l'autre côté de la porte, elle se senti soulagé.

La porte ouvrit, dévoilant une jeune femme en robe de chambre, le visage encadré par de beaux cheveux noirs et droits. Charlie en déduisit qu'il s'agissait de Lisa. Cette dernière vit la rouquine, puis Dean à moitié conscient, tenant à peine sur ses pieds. Heureusement pour la geek, elle n'eut pas à parler car la copine de Dean le fit avant elle :

— Vient, entre.

Charlie le fit sans attendre, traînant le chasseur avec elle. La rousse suivit Lisa jusque dans le salon ou elle laissa Dean s'étendre sur l'un des sofas. Lisa lui enleva ses bottes puis le recouvrit d'une couverture chaude. Charlie la trouva très charmante et attentionnée, mais elle se sentait mal à l'aise en compagnie d'inconnus.

— Merci beaucoup de me l'avoir ramené… euh?

—Charlie!

—Charlie.

Lisa porta son regard sur Dean qui ronflait déjà, le visage si apaisé qu'on aurait presque pu croire qu'il n'avait plus aucuns problèmes.

—Ce n'est pas très facile ces temps-ci, lui confia la copine de Dean.

—Oui, je sais… Dean m'a tout raconté. Mais il faut espérer pour du bon!

Lisa sourit un peu puis se retourna vers Charlie.

—Souhaiterais-tu dormir ici?

—Ah! Non… mais non… fit la rousse de manière inconfortable. Non je… vais retourner chez moi ce n'est pas si loin et puis…

Elle rechercha ses mots un instant.

—Je... je dois nourrir mon chat… alors je ferais mieux d'y aller.

Lisa acquiesça.

— Mais merci pour l'offre…

Charlie retourna chez elle, la tête complètement chamboulé. Elle ne savait plus qui croire; la société? Ou Dean Winchester? Est-ce que le Surnaturel existait vraiment? Parce que si oui, ça voudrait dire que toutes les choses bizarres que Dean lui a racontées seraient vraies. Mais ce serait tellement horrible que ce soit vrai… Il y aurait son frère, perdu dans l'horreur de ses pouvoirs; son ange et meilleur amis ayant été forcé de le quitter; et lui marqué d'une malédiction démoniaque… Ce serait désastreux. _Si_ c'était vrai, bien sûr. Mais Charlie ne pouvait pas attendre de reparler à Dean pour savoir la vérité, elle devait savoir maintenant.

Une fois chez elle, Charlie nourrit son chat comme prévus, et se précipita sur son ordi. Au meilleur de ses connaissances avec l'internet et les ordinateurs, elle chercha et chercha et chercha durant de longues heures. Elle continua même après que le soleil soit couché. Elle mangea sur le pouce, un bol de céréale, ne pouvant pas cesser ses recherches pour trouver des preuves. De nombreuses choses faisaient du sens, mais elles auraient pu être seulement des coïncidences. Alors elle continua de chercher. Mais vers 2h de l'après midi, son téléphone sonna et elle dû cesser.

C'était Dean. Elle décrocha aussitôt.

— Dean! S'exclama-t-elle.

—Charlie… ne crie pas je t'en supplie…

—Ah oui… désolé… fit la rouquine se souvenant que Dean avait bu plus que nécessaire hier. Comment tu vas? Tenta-elle ensuite.

—Bof… Pas mal, je pense. Je viens à peine de me réveiller. Et toi?

— Je n'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit Dean! Lui avoua la geek.

—Wow! Et pourquoi? Tout va bien?

—Je voulais savoir si tout était vrai, mais j'ai cherché sur internet depuis 12h et je ne trouve rien! Je vais devenir folle! Je dois savoir!

—Savoir quoi Charlie?

—Si tout ce que tu m'as dit hier était vrai? À propos du monde surnaturel? Ou tu avais simplement trop bu?

Silence au bout du fil.

Le cœur de Charlie débattait dans sa poitrine.

Elle devait savoir.

—Oui, tout es vrai…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5** : L'Éveil

— Dean, cette clé est peut-être ce qui t'aidera, peu importe en quoi, avec ton frère, ta marque ou bien pour retrouver Castiel… fit Charlie en posant sa main sur son bras.

Le chasseur soupira et attrapa sa tasse de café.

On était lundi et Lisa était au travail, de plus elle avait une réunion ce soir et ne reviendrait pas avant très tard dans la nuit. Dean en avait profité pour inviter Charlie à venir faire des découvertes avec lui sur le monde surnaturel. Depuis qu'il lui en avait parlé, elle était complètement folle. Elle voulait tout savoir sur tous. Tous les moindres détails. Et en fait, elle devenait très utile pour Dean car elle cherchait bien mieux que lui sur internet.

Aujourd'hui, ils étaient assis à la table de la cuisine, deux tasses de café devant eux, ainsi que des livres et le l'ordinateur portable de Charlie. Ils avaient décidés de faire des recherches sur la marque de Cain. Il était à peu près 1h de l'après midi et il neigeait à gros flocon dehors.

— Je ne sais pas Charlie… fit Dean. Je ne sais même pas ce que cette clé ouvre.

— Mais… je pensais qu'ils t'avaient donnés les coordonnés de l'endroit? Peut-être y a-t-il un coffre avec plein de trésors? Ou des réponses?

Le chasseur hésita. Avec tous ce qui c'était passé avec son frère et Castiel, et même lui avec sa marque, il en avait oublié l'héritage des Hommes de Lettres. Est-ce que cette clé pourrait vraiment lui venir en aide? Qui savait? Certainement pas lui. Mais Charlie semblait avoir de bons espoirs avec cette clé. Peut-être avait-elle raison après tout et que cette clé était la réponse à toutes ses questions.

— Eh bien, d'accord, allons-y pour trouver ce que cette clé ouvre… accepta finalement le jeune homme.

Le visage de Charlie fut fendu d'un sourire énorme et elle se mit à taper sur le clavier de son ordinateur en disant :

—Tu vas voir Dean, je suis sur que tu ne le regretteras pas!

Le chasseur secoua la tête amusé par l'air de son amie.

—Si tu le dis, je te crois!

Dean lui donna les coordonnées de l'endroit et ils trouvèrent rapidement où l'emplacement était situé. C'était à quelques heures d'ici et ils pourraient y être avant la tombé de la nuit.

Charlie et Dean embarquèrent donc dans l'impala en direction d'une des plus grandes merveilles du monde des chasseurs. La route fut longue, quoique plaisante. Dean et Charlie apprirent à se connaitre encore d'avantage au travers des classiques rock et des arrêts pause pipi. Ils totalisèrent un 3h de route avant d'arriver dans un rang de terre, perdu en plein cœur d'une forêt. Quand la route s'arrêta soudainement dans un cul de sac, le chasseur éteignit le moteur. Lui et Charlie se regardèrent avant de s'extirper de l'habitacle de la voiture. Les alentours étaient recouverts d'une fine couche de neige, juste assez pour que tout soit blanc.

— Regarde ça, fit la rousse en se dirigeant vers se qui semblait être une sorte de gros rocher.

Le terrain semblait monter devant eux, comme s'ils étaient à la base d'une montagne ou d'une énorme colline. Et juste à côté du gros rocher enneigé se trouvait une drôle de soucoupe de métal posé a plat contre le flanc de la montagne.

—Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? Fit Dean stupéfait.

—On dirait, une porte d'un coffre fort… remarqua la geek.

—Tu avais peut-être raison finalement à propos du gros coffre aux trésors.

Charlie s'approcha et tenta de retirer un peu de neige de sur la surface de la porte. Ses mitaines violettes se retrouvèrent rapidement mouillées, mais elle n'y porta pas attention.

—Regarde, fit-elle à Dean.

Une cavité semblait se trouver au centre de la porte. Instinctivement Dean sorti la clé de sa poche et l'inséra dans la cavité. Puis il fit une rotation. Un grincement lourd résonna, puis des mécanismes s'enclenchèrent les uns dans les autres pour finalement laisser s'écarter la porte de son cadre.

Dean et Charlie se regardèrent. Le chasseur retira la clé, puis tira la porte vers lui et ils pénétrèrent dans ce qu'ils croyaient être un coffre fort.

Il faisait sombre dans la pièce, mais pas complètement, car il semblait y avoir une source de lumière extérieure. Dean trouva un interrupteur près de la porte et il l'activa. La lumière se propagea dans la pièce et sous leurs yeux ébahis se dévoila le Bunker des Hommes de Lettres.

xxx

Un message laissé dans la boîte vocale de Lisa racontant qu'ils avivaient fait une grande découverte; Dean et Charlie avaient passées toute la nuit à découvrir les moindres recoins du Bunker. Ils y avaient une immense bibliothèque, une cuisine, une salle d'eau prestigieuse, des dizaines de chambres, un garage, il y avait même un donjon… c'était incroyable. Dean ne voulait plus jamais partir.

Ils commencèrent par faire du ménage, puis ils firent de l'ordre dans la décoration et les cartons empilées dans certaines pièces. Puis ils se prirent respectivement une chambre qu'ils ajustèrent à leurs goûts. Puis ensuite commencèrent les recherches. Ils fouillèrent parmi tous les livres de la bibliothèque. Ils passèrent des heures à lire et à faire des recherches sur internet et à fouiller d'avantage dans le Bunker pour trouver d'autres informations sur la Marque de Cain. Mais il n'y avait absolument rien.

À tous les soirs, Dean passait un coup de téléphone à Lisa. Il se sentait mal de rester dans le Bunker loin d'elle, mais c'était plus fort que lui.

Ils découvrirent de nombreuses choses, comme des rituels pour invoquer des anges dans un dictionnaire sur l'Enochian, la langue maternelle des anges. Ils trouvèrent des informations sur le Paradis et d'autre sur l'Enfer. Sur les démons et sur des créatures que Dean n'avait jamais entendu parler. C'était incroyable.

Mais un matin, ils décidèrent qu'ils devaient bien retourner chez eux… alors ils quittèrent le Bunker et firent quelques heures de route pour retourner chez Lisa où la voiture de Charlie était toujours. Quand ils arrivèrent, au début de l'après midi, Lisa n'était pas là. Charlie repartit chez elle et Dean s'assit sur le sofa un instant, dans le silence de la maison. Il prit quelques temps pour réfléchir et se remettre de ses émotions qui n'avaient pas cessés depuis quelques jours. Avec toute l'information qu'ils avaient trouvée dans le Bunker, ce qui étonnait le plus Dean, ce n'est pas qu'ils n'avaient trouvés aucune piste sur la Marque de Cain, non. Ce qui l'étonnait le plus, c'est qu'il était en mesure de retrouver Castiel et plus facilement qu'il le pensait.

L'ange lui manquait horriblement. Et maintenant qu'il avait toute l'information qu'il voulait sur le Paradis, il se demandait ce qui l'empêchait de partir à la recherche de Castiel. Il posa ses yeux sur la marque… et il se sentit soudainement étourdit. Il se clama pour reprendre ses esprits et partit faire un lavage pour se changer les idées.

Quand Lisa arriva le soir, elle sauta au coup de Dean et le couvrit de baisées. Elle c'était tant ennuyée de lui ces derniers jours. Mais elle trouva que son amoureux se comportait d'une manière étrange. Elle ne fit aucun commentaire, mais garda un œil attentif sur lui.

Ils mangèrent avec appétit, Lisa parla de sa journée, et de sa semaine en fait. Ils écoutèrent un film très intéressant. Puis ils montèrent à la chambre pour dormir. Mais ils ne firent pas l'amour au grand désarroi de Lisa. Elle ne se plaignit pas car Dean lui confia qu'il ne se sentait pas très bien, qu'il avait la nausée et des étourdissements. Les deux en conclurent qu'il avait surement attrapé quelque chose dans ce vieux Bunker.

Mais le lendemain, ce fut pareil. Lisa commença à se poser des questions, pourtant elle ne passa aucun commentaire et s'endormit dos à son amoureux.

Le jour d'après, la même histoire se produisit. Et elle le voyait agir bizarrement. Elle ne comprenait pas. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait? Mais ce soir la, elle ne se retint pas de faire un commentaire :

—Est-ce qu'elle te plait cette fille? Charlie? Demanda-t-elle, brisant le silence.

Dean surpris de la question se redressa dans le lit pour regarder sa belle.

—Lisa, pourquoi tu me demandes ça?

—Je ne sais pas… Tu as passées beaucoup de temps avec elle et… je ne sais pas peut-être que tu la trouves de ton goût?

—Elle n'aime pas les hommes, rassure-toi, ma chérie.

—Ça ne veut pas dire que tu ne peux pas l'aimer, Dean.

—Eh bien, non. Je ne l'aime pas comme je t'aime toi. Elle est plus comme une petite sœur, la rassura le chasseur en lui caressant le visage.

—Pourquoi tu ne veux plus faire l'amour avec moi? Demanda alors Lisa, sur un ton triste.

—Je te l'ai dis; je ne me sens vraiment pas bien… je ne sais pas ce que j'ai… Je pense que je suis malade. J'ai chaud, j'ai froid, j'ai mal au cœur, j'ai la tête qui tourne, je suis épuisé… Mais rassure-toi, dès que je vais mieux tout redeviendra comme avant.

Il lui sourit, puis posa un baisé sur son front, espérant qu'elle était rassuré, mais elle ne l'était pas complètement. Elle ne le serait jamais plus à cause de la marque.

Cette nuit la, vers 1h du matin, Dean n'arrivait vraiment pas à s'endormir, il avait l'impression qu'il bouillait, littéralement. Il avait si chaud que ça lui donnait la nausée. Il se leva donc en direction de la salle de bain, fraichement rénové en raison de l'accident de l'autre soir. Il prit appui sur le lavabo un instant, étourdit par sa courte marche. Il entendait son cœur battre à ses tempes et sa vision se faisait plutôt floue et embrouillée. Il ouvrit le robinet sur l'eau froide et se pencha en approchant ses mains du jet en une cuve pour récolter l'eau pour pouvoir ainsi mouiller son visage dans le froid du liquide. Il passa aussi de l'eau sur sa nuque et puis attrapa une serviette dans laquelle il enfouit son visage quelques secondes pour l'essuyer. Quand il se redressa et aperçut son reflet dans le miroir il sursauta. Ses yeux étaient complètement noirs. Pas une once de blanc; tout noir. Il s'approcha de la glace comme pour mieux regarder tout d'un coup que ce n'était qu'une illusion de fatigue, mais non, rien ne changea. Dean commença à paniquer. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois en espérant faire disparaitre l'anomalie. Rien ne changea. Il se prit la tête entre les mains et tenta de ne pas s'affoler. Il ne pouvait clairement rien faire pour changer l'apparence de ses yeux.

Ça y est.

Le jour redouté était arrivé.

Dean posa ses yeux sur la marque. Elle prenait lentement une forme d'un drôle de « F » et plus elle se formait, plus la marque chauffait, plus Dean se sentait étourdit et plus il avait la nausée. Si il avait eut les idées plus claires il se serait surement demandé si ce n'était pas une transformation de vampire. L'inconfort était telle qu'il ne tenait plus debout et du s'assoir au bord du bain pour ne pas tomber. Il décida finalement de prendre place par terre, ayant peur de basculer dans la baignoire. La transformation était imminente, mais il voulait tout faire en son pouvoir pour la retarder. Adossé à la porcelaine blanche, il tenta de rester conscient en se concentrant sur des choses simples et qui en même temps le garderait « humain ». Il pensa premièrement à lui et Sammy quand il était très jeune. Les rares fois où ils avaient du temps pour jouer ensemble faisaient des souvenirs parfaits. L'image de son père lui passa aussi. Viel home assidu au travail, mais qui leur souriant quand il était fier. Puis Lisa, sa belle Lisa. La femme de sa vie, sa princesse, sa déesse. La femme pour qui il aurait tout donné. Il se remémora leur première rencontre, ses yeux brillant, ses lèvres et ses courbes si attirantes.

Dean grimaça quand la douleur autour de la marque s'accentua. Il posa son autre main par-dessus, comme si ce geste pouvait diminuer le mal. La sueur perlait à son front et sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus saccadée. Il avait si mal au cœur, qu'il avait l'impression que son corps voulait régurgiter tout les organes de son corps.

Dean se concentra à nouveau. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra. Il pensa à Charlie, sa nouvelle meilleure amie qui l'avait tant aidée. Sans elle il n'aurait pas fait tout ce chemin et n'aurait pas découvert toutes ces choses.

Et puis il songea à Castiel.

Oh Castiel. Où étais-tu? Que faisais-tu? Pensais-tu à Dean? L'écoutais-tu? Veillais-tu encore sur lui? Était-il quelqu'un d'important pour toi ce Dean, ton protégé?

« Cas, si tu savais à quel point j'aurais besoin de toi en ce moment… Je suis désolé de n'avoir rien pu faire pour t'aider. De n'avoir posé aucune question sur toi, sur ce que tu voulais réellement. J'aurai du faire plus attention, tout ce qui est arrivé est de ma faute. Si tu m'entends ce soir, je voudrais que tu saches que je ne t'en voudrais jamais pour mes erreurs et que je suis désolé pour la personne que je vais devenir.» murmura Dean dans sa tête.

La marque bouillante le ramena à la réalité. Il n'y avait plus de veines noires ou rien autour de celle-ci. Elle était simplement agitée de couleurs vive comme celles du métal en fusion. La sensation de brûlure ne pouvait pas être plus forte. Mais Dean retint tout cri de douleur. Il tint son bras plus fermement et se concentra sur une image rassurante. Et ce fut avec l'image de Castiel que le chasseur perdit connaissance. Il tomba sur le carrelage froid de la salle de bain et les ténèbres le gagnèrent, pour de bon.

XXX

Dean se réveilla de peine et de misère, comme sur un lendemain de veille. Sa tête lui faisait horriblement mal et il avait des courbatures partout. Mais la première chose qu'il réalisé était : « Je suis en vie? ». Ou était-ce un rêve? Ou le paradis? « En tout cas si c'est mon paradis c'est pas très charmant. » Il se trouvait à l'arrière de ce qu'il devina être un petit resto de cartier. Il entendait des automobiles passer dans une rue non loin et des voix de passant sur la rue. Des arbres longeait le derrière du bâtiment et il était presque étendu au pied d'un.

Le chasseur se redressa en position assise et c'est à ce moment là qu'il remarqua ses mains… couvertes de sang. Il eut pour premier réflex de paniquer et de se regarder. Pourtant il n'avait pas réellement mal à aucun endroit. Son t-shirt était aussi couvert de matière poisseuse et rouge. Il se toucha l'abdomen pour constater qu'il n'avait aucune blessure. Puis c'est là qu'il remarqua qu'il était habillé avec une belle paire de jean et sa veste en cuir. Quand c'était-il changé? Il n'osa pas trop se touche de peur de tout tacher avec ses mains ensanglantés. Le chasseur réalisa que si ce sang ne lui appartenait pas, il devait bien appartenir à quelqu'un.

Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait.

Il se souvenait la fièvre et la douleur de la transformation qu'il l'avait apporté à l'inconscience. Mais ce qu'il faisait ici? Il ne le savait aucunement. Et qu'avait-il fait pour se retrouver couvert de sang? Qu'avait-il tué ou blessé? Mais la question qui le tenaillait le plus était : suis-je finalement un démon? Il se sentait normal, pourtant, il n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir changé.

Dean se leva avec l'idée de retourner chez lui. Il tâta ses poches dans l'idée d'attraper son téléphone portable, mais malheureusement il n'était pas dans ses poches.

« Super. »

Le jeune homme fit le tour du petit restaurant et ne vit malheureusement pas sa belle Impala dans la cours. Il espéra que les passants ne lui porteraient pas trop d'attention et il pénétra dans le petit resto. Il tenta de se faire discret des clients, mais il fit fureur en pénétrant dans la pièce, toutes les têtes se retournèrent vers lui, comme si il était un monstre. Même la serveuse au comptoir le regarda avec frayeur.

Il vit l'heure sur une horloge accroché au mur.

13h40

Il évita les regards et repéra rapidement les toilettes au fond de la salle. Il s'y dirigea avec empressement.

Il se lava les mains et frotte énergiquement, tentant de faire partir tout ce sang. Il réussi à faire partir ce qui était encore humide, mais pour les zone plus sèche il resta des démarcations brunies et rougeâtre. Il se passa de l'eau dans le visage et sur la nuque. Pour son chandail et sa veste en cuir il ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Mais il se dit que c'était moins pire que les mains. Dean sortit des toilettes et se dirigea au comptoir en évitant encore une fois les regards des clients. Il attendit que la serveuse vienne le voir. Elle semblait incertaine à venir lui parler.

— Que puis-je faire pour vous?

— J'aimerai passer un coup de fil, ma belle, est-ce que je peux? Demanda Dean en essayant d'avoir l'air sympathique.

Elle n'osa pas lui refuser et déposa le combiné du téléphone sur le comptoir devant le chasseur. Il la remercia et composa le numéro de Lisa. Elle répondit après quelques sonneries.

Sa voix résonna au bout du fil.

—Allo?

— Lisa, c'est moi.

— Oh mon dieu! Dean! S'écria-t-elle. Où es-tu?

— Je ne sais pas trop, euh au… _Petit Matin Chez Caroline_ ?

— Quoi?

— C'est euh, le nom du restaurant d'où je t'appel.

Lisa ne dit rien, elle semblait ne pas comprendre.

— J'ai perdu mon téléphone.

— D'accord, mais où es-tu? Fit sa belle de l'autre coté du fil. Ça fait plus de trois jours que je te cherche.

« Trois jours? »

— J'ai même appelé Charlie en pensant que tu étais avec elle, mais ce n'était pas le cas elle n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où tu étais. J'étais très inquiète, Dean.

— Attend ma chéri, tu dis que j'ai disparu pendant trois jours? S'étonna Dean.

— Oui, quand je me suis réveillé jeudi matin, tu n'étais plus là et ton auto non plus. Et la on est dimanche matin, donc ça fait trois jours. Mais je peux savoir ce qui t'as prit de partir comme ça sans me laisse ne serait-ce qu'un mot?

— Je suis désolé ma belle je… je ne sais pas trop ce qui m'arrive ces temps-ci.

Silence au bout du fil.

— Est-ce que c'est par rapport à nous deux? Fit-elle inquiète. Est-ce que c'est de ma faute?

— Quoi? Non, non, non! Répliqua le chasseur. Ne t'inquiète pas, ça n'a aucun rapport! C'est juste… la marque je crois. Je ne comprends pas vraiment alors je ne peux pas vraiment t'expliquer. Mais je vais bien maintenant.

— J'aimerais que tu reviennes à la maison, Dean, lui demanda Lisa.

— Oui, je vais essayer de revenir avant ce soir, mais je dois retrouver mon téléphone et ma voiture…

— Quoi? Tu as perdu ta voiture aussi? S'affola la jeune femme.

— Oui, je ne sais pas où…

— As-tu bu Dean?

— Je ne sais pas, je ne me souviens de rien des trois derniers jours, mais je vais essayer de replacer les pièces du casse-tête et je reviens le plus vite possible. Promis.

Il l'entendit soupirer.

—D'accord, fit-elle. Alors bye, je t'aime.

— Bye, je t'aime aussi.

Et il raccrocha.

La serveuse s'approche de lui.

— Avez-vous terminé?

Il fit signe que oui et elle ramassa le téléphone.

— Hé, une dernière chose, serais-tu au courant de quelque chose d'étrange qui se serait passer durant les trois derniers jours?

— Eh bien…

Elle hésita.

—Il y a cette histoire de… triple meurtre à un bar au coin de la rue. Je ne sais rien à propos de cette histoire, la police ne veut pas en dire plus.

— C'est assez pour moi, merci ma belle.

Il quitta le restaura d'un pas pressé.

Tripple meurtre. Les mains ensanglantées. Sa transformation en démon. Tout coïncide trop bien.

Il marcha quelques minutes avant d'apercevoir un bar et sa voiture stationné devant. Son cœur se serra. Il n'y avait pas d'autre explication. C'était bien assez évidant comme ça. Dean s'empressa d'aller voire l'Impala. Les portes était verrouillées et les clés n'étaient « heureusement » pas à l'intérieur. Il se dit qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'aller voir à l'intérieur du bar. Quand il entra, il y avait un jeune homme derrière le comptoir qui parlait avec un policier.

— On n'est pas ouvert aujourd'hui, désolé.

— Je viens que pour quelques informations, lança Dean. J'ai perdu mon portable et les clés de ma voiture.

Le jeune homme se pencha et sortit un petit panier en plastique remplit d'objet diverses, dont d'autres trousseau de clés, des bijoux, des cartes et encore toutes sortes de chose. Dean s'approcha.

— Ce sont nos objets perdus.

Dean retrouva facilement les clés de l'Impala, mais son portable n'était pas là.

— Alors vous n'ouvrez pas ce soir? Répéta Dean.

— Non, pas après les évènements de la nuit dernière, répondit le jeune homme.

— Je suis venu ici hier soir, mais je n'ai rien remarqué d'étrange, mentit Dean. Que c'est-il passer?

Le jeune homme hésita et jeta un coup d'œil au policier et ce fut lui qui prit la parole.

— Il s'agit d'un tripple meurtre. Mais les victimes n'ont aucun rapport entre elles. Une jeune femme à moitié nue dans les toilettes des dames, un vieux baraqué derrière le pub et un trentenaire près de la table de billard. Tous assassinés sauvagement avec un ce qui nous semble être un poignard.

— Merde… laissa échapper Dean.

—Le pire c'est qu'on est le troisième bar cette semaine à subir ce genre d'attaque, avoua le jeune homme.

— Ah oui? S'étonna Dean.

— Oui, _Le Trou du Diable_ et _L'Embuscade_ ont aussi été victime de meurtres.

— Ah! Je n'étais pas au courant, avoua le chasseur.

Il remercia le jeune homme, salua le policier et sortir rapidement avant d'attirer des soupçons avec son chandail couvert de sang. Il déverrouilla les portes et prit place dans sa voiture.

Il avait tué trois personnes et même plus dans les deux autres bars.

Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il se sentait répugnant. Il avait envie de pleurer, mais la mélancolie l'en empêchait. Comment avait-il pu laisser ça arriver? Il n'en revenait pas. Il regardait ses mains, toujours un peu taché de sang et elle tremblait. Malgré tout il démarra et quitta le stationnement du bar, pour ne pas attirer les doutes du policier. Il se promena un moment et s'immobilisa au côté d'un parc paisible. Il éteignit le moteur.

Il fixa le vide.

Il n'était plus digne d'être un chasseur. Il ne pouvait pas rentrer à la maison. Il ne pouvait pas aller voir son frère. Il avait simplement besoin de quelqu'un et ce quelqu'un c'était Castiel.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6** : Rébellion

Lisa apparut dans l'embrassure de la porte.

— Dean, je pars travailler. La voisine va venir chercher du sucre tout à l'heure, j'en ait laissé sur la table.

— Très bien ma chérie, répondit le chasseur en s'approchant de sa belle.

Il déposa un baisé sur ses lèvres.

— Bonne journée, lui dit-il.

— Bonne journée, répondit-elle toute souriante.

Puis elle quitta la maison.

Aussitôt fait, Dean se précipita dans la chambre, remplit un sac de papier, de livres et d'armes et sauta dans sa voiture pour démarrer en toute vitesse en direction du Bunker.

Le truc c'était que Lisa n'était pas au courant de la transformation. Ni des meurtres. Elle n'était au courant de rien en fait. Quand Dean était rentré à la maison dimanche dernier, il n'avait qu'inventé une histoire de chasse qui avait mal tournée. Il ne fallait pas que Lisa apprenne la vérité, il aurait trop peur de la perdre.

Mais Dean ne savait pas encore ce qui lui arrivait. Il ne comprenait rien. Depuis le soir de la transformation, le démon en lui ne c'était plus manifesté. D'un sens ça faisait son affaire, mais d'un autre sens ça l'effrayait. Comment savoir quand sera la prochaine fois qu'il se transformera? Il ne voulait pas mettre qui que ce soit en danger. La seule personne pouvant l'aider en ce moment c'était Charlie. Mais elle avait beau donner tous ses efforts, elle ne trouvait rien de concluant pour expliquer la situation de Dean.

Le chasseur était désespérer. Mais il lui restait une dernière carte à jouer. Il savait invoquer des démons, alors il pouvait forcément invoquer un ange. Et avec les informations que lui et Charlie avaient découverts dans le Bunker, quelque chose lui disait que ce ne serait pas si difficile. Dean se mit donc au travail. Il chercha le sortilège et tous les ingrédients nécessaires. Heureusement il avait tout dans le Bunker.

Il fallait que ça marche.

Sinon Dean ne saurait plus quoi faire de sa peau. Il avait besoin d'une piste à suivre, de conseils, de quelqu'un pour le rassurer avec de vraies certitudes. Il avait besoin de Castiel, tout de suite et maintenant.

Qui aurait cru qu'une chose en quoi Dean ne croyait pas deviendrait si important et prestigieux? Qui aurait cru qu'il s'y attacherait si vite et qu'il serait d'une si grande nécessité? Personne n'y aurait cru et c'est même pour ça qu'ils ont dû être séparés.

Dean jeta une allumette dans le bol contenant les ingrédients de l'invocation. L'instant d'après, une forme se matérialisa au centre des symboles qu'il avait tracé par terre. La forme semblait humaine. Elle semblait aussi être un homme. Des cheveux noirs. Un imperméable beige. Une peau claire. Des yeux d'un bleu iridescent.

C'était Castiel.

— Dean?

Sa voix grave était remplit d'incompréhension.

— Cas…

— Dean qu'est-ce que je fais ici? Pourquoi m'as-tu invoquer? Je ne comprends pas… prononça l'ange, toujours troublé et perplexe. Tu n'as pas besoin de moi.

— Bien sûr que j'ai besoin de toi…répliqua le chasseur outré, mais aussi affligé.

— Tu as un autre ange, réfuta Castiel.

— C'est faux Cas, personne n'est jamais venu, répliqua Dean. Il n'y en a jamais eut d'autre, mis appart toi.

Castiel resta là figée un moment, sans bouger, sans rien dire. On lui avait pourtant promis que quelqu'un d'autre prendrait en charge Dean. Mais apparemment on lui aurait menti. Si jamais il lui était arrivé quelque chose… aucun ange n'aurait été là pour le secourir. Castiel s'en voulu immédiatement.

— Ils… ils m'ont dit… promis… qu'un autre ange serait là Dean, je te le jure, dit-il l'incompréhension peignant ses traits.

— C'est correct, je te fais confiance, Cas.

— Ont m'a mentit.

— On dirait bien, accorda Dean.

— Mais pourquoi? Je ne comprends pas.

Dean haussa les épaules et s'approcha de l'ange d'un pas ou deux.

— Ne t'en fait pas Cas, rien ne m'est arrivé.

Mais Castiel ne semblait pas l'entendre, concentré dans ses pensées.

— C'est à cause de la marque, dit-il au bout d'un moment, bouleversé par sa découverte.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il c'était fait dupé.

— Écoute, ça va… tenta Dean.

Il secoua la tête, comme désolé.

— J'aurais dû y penser. Tout est de ma faute. Je suis désolé Dean.

— Tu sais, ça va, c'est aussi un peu de ma faute, alors tu es pardonné.

Le chasseur posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'ange. Ils se fixèrent un moment.

— Je suis content que tu sois là Castiel, prononça-t-il sincèrement. Tu m'as manqué.

Le regard du concerner semblait s'adoucir et il eut presque un léger sourire sur ces lèvres. Mais ça ne dura pas longtemps et la mélancolie revenu. Il détourna le regard.

— Mais je ne peux rester, Dean.

Il osa un coup d'œil dans ses perles vertes. Dean retira sa main. Il semblait un peu blessé par ces mots, même si ce n'était pas leur principale fonction.

— Dit-moi plutôt Dean, pourquoi m'as-tu invoqué?

Le chasseur s'éloigna dans la pièce.

— Tu avais raison à propos de la marque.

— Qu'est- ce que tu veux dire?

Il remonta la manche de sa chemise en revenant un peu vers l'ange. Il dévoila la fameuse marque aux yeux de Castiel. Elle ressemblait maintenant à une cicatrice gonflée de sang.

L'ange remonta ses yeux vers ceux de Dean.

— Tu t'es transformé?

Dean garda un visage de marbre et redescendit sa manche pendant qu'il ne lâchait pas l'ange des yeux, et lui non plus d'ailleurs. Castiel comprit qu'il avait vue juste.

— Je suis désolé, fit-il instantanément.

— Ne le sois pas, rien n'est de ta faute.

— Alors tu es un démon?

— Pas complètement, je ne l'ai été qu'une seule fois jusqu'à maintenant et ça n'a duré que trois jours. Je ne comprends pas vraiment, avoua Dean. Et je pensais que tu pourrais m'éclairer là-dessus?

— En effet, j'ai fait mes propres recherches durant mon temps libre au Paradis, expliqua rapidement Castiel.

—Ok, alors je t'écoute.

— La marque est désormais une extension de ton corps, Dean. Vous ne faites plus qu'un. Tu es donc sous sont emprise et c'est ce qui fait de toi un démon. Quand la marque s'éveille, une soif de violence et de meurtre va s'emparer de toi.

Dean leva les yeux au ciel consterner, n'arrivant pas à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

— C'est tout ce que je sais, fit Castiel se sentant coupable de l'état de Dean.

— Eh bien, c'est assez comme ça, Cas, j'en ai assez entendu.

Le chasseur avait l'air découragé.

— J'aimerais pouvoir t'aider, Dean, mais je ne sais pas comment on se débarrasse de cette marque.

Le principal concerner se passa une main dans le visage.

— Non ça va, je comprends, Cas. Ne t'en fait pas pour moi.

Castiel se sentait mal, il pensait devoir dire quelque chose, mais les seuls mos qui lui venait en tête était « je suis désolé » et ça ne semblait pas être approprié pour Dean en ce moment. Donc il ne dit rien, continuant de chercher les mots qu'il devrait dire en fronçant les sourcils par moment.

Dean s'adossa au mur de pierre et secoua la tête encore une fois.

— Qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant? Prononça-t-il désespéré. Je ne peux pas le dire à Lisa. Charlie a fait du mieux qu'elle pouvait, mais elle ne trouve rien… et toi…

Il planta son regard dans celui de Castiel.

— Tu dois partir. Encore.

— Si je pourrais faire autrement Dean je… je le ferais. Je n'ai pas le choix. Le _Paradis_ ne me laisse pas le choix.

— Oui j'ai bien compris ça.

L'ange s'approcha du chasseur, voulant être compatissant.

—De plus, ces derniers temps, la rébellion commence à se faire sentir là-haut et ils ont besoin de moi plus que tout pour maintenir l'équilibre.

Dean joignit ses mains dans un mouvement d'abandon et hocha la tête.

— D'accord, je comprends.

Le chasseur se redressa et s'avança et vint rejoindre l'ange.

— Alors qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant?

— Trouve Sam. Je pense que lui seul pourra remédier à la situation, lui avoua l'ange.

— Ok, accorda Dean. Je trouve Sam, en espérant qu'il ne me tue pas, et puis quoi? Il m'a rejeté deux fois déjà, qu'est-ce qui l'empêcherait de recommencer?

— C'est ton frère, Dean, insista Castiel en accentuant ses mots. Ta famille. Il t'aime et ta vie est en danger… ou du moins, tu es en difficulté. Il devrait t'aider.

Son vis-à-vis ne sembla pas convaincu.

— Eh bien, merci, Cas, pour les conseils de thérapie, mais c'est à peu près ce que je me suis dit la dernière fois et il n'a quand même pas voulu de mon aide! S'exclama le chasseur consterner.

Il était un peu irrité par ce que se Castiel lui suggérait, car l'ange insistait sur quelque chose que Dean savait être un échec et il avait l'impression de parler pour rien.

— Mais cette fois-ci c'est différent, Dean; c'est toi qui a besoin d'aide.

Le jeune homme ne répliqua rien, considérant les mots de Castiel.

— Souvient toi que la dernière fois, il voulait que tu partes, car il ne voulait pas te blesser… même si c'est ce qui c'est produit de toute manière.

Dean soupira, accordant que l'ange avait sans aucun doute raison. Enfin, il espérait de tout cœur qu'il ait raison.

— Tu as raison. Je ne devrais pas m'inquiéter. C'est mon frère.

Il fit un léger hochement de tête comme pour se dire à lui-même que c'était vraiment vrai, qu'il devrait y croire. Puis il remonta son regard dans celui de Castiel.

— Merci, Castiel.

—Je dois y aller, dit l'ange. Maintenant.

Dean fit volte-face, surpris par le revirement de situation. À l'urgence il tenta de parler assez vite.

— Euh… ok à la prochaine…

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que l'ange c'était déjà envolé par ses grandes ailes sombres.

— …j'imagine…

Dean se retourna en soupirant. Il passa son regard sur la pièce vide et tout d'un coup il se sentit plus seul que jamais. Il tenta de faire abstraction de ses sentients et de se concentrer sur son nouveau but.

Il devait à présent retrouver Sam. Mais comment? Il allait devoir y réfléchir.

Le chasseur rangea les effets de l'incantation et puis retourna à l'Impala. Il conduit le véhicule jusque chez Lisa et se gara dans la cours. Il pénétra à l'intérieur de la maison et prit place sur une des chaises de la cuisine, en déposa son trousseau de clé sur la table. Il fixa le vide un moment.

Il se sentait vide et déçu, comme si les choses ne c'étaient pas passées comme il le voulait, comme si il manquait un élément à l'équation présente.

Dean ne sait pas combien de temps il resta planté la, mais ce fut long car, ce qui le sorti de sa trompeur fut l'arrivé de Lisa qui venait de finir ses cours.

— Dean?

— Hé, ma belle… fit-il une voix incertaine en se levant pour l'accueillir.

Elle retira son manteau.

—Tout va bien? Fit-elle en le regarda avec des yeux inquiets.

— Oui, oui, affirma Dean, tout va bien.

— Tu es sûr? Demanda-t-elle en se dirigeant vers le comptoir, tu semble… préoccupé.

Dean la suivit, mais lui prit la direction du réfrigérateur.

— Oui, je te jure que tout va bien.

Il lui fit un sourire rassurant et ça la convaincu.

Cacher des choses à sa femme c'est assez difficile, Dean comprend mal comment certains hommes arrivent à cacher une infidélité durant des années.

Ils préparèrent le souper ensemble et la discussion fut brève, contrairement à leur habitude. Dean avait la tête ailleurs. Il pensait à la marque. À quel moment exactement allait-elle resurgir? Que ferait-il? Est-ce que toute cette histoire allait s'empirer? Et Sammy? Où était-il? Comment le retrouver? Mais évidement, il y avait bien une petite place dans la tête du chasseur pour Castiel. Il lui avait parlé d'une rébellion au Paradis. Cela sous-entendait surement des dangers pour l'ange et ça inquiétait le jeune homme.

—Dean ? Tu m'écoutes?

Le chasseur sursauta.

—Oui, oui on cœur. Qu'est-ce que tu disais?

— Je te demandais ce que tu avais fait aujourd'hui?

— Oh! Pas grande chose en fait…

Il rit de manière maladroite.

—Dit toujours, insista Lisa.

Il inventa une histoire assez réaliste et il la raconta en étant naturel et confiant.

— C'est drôle, Dean, car quand la voisine est passé ce matin pour venir chercher son sucre… eh bien il n'y avait personne à la maison… Elle m'a appelé au travail pour me le dire.

Dean avala de travers et manqua de s'étouffer.

Mais oui, c'est vrai, la voisine et son sucre. Ça lui avait passé complètement au dessus de la tête. Il n'avait pas prévu ce coup là.

— Je devais être dans…

— N'essai pas de me mentir Dean Winchester.

Le ton de la belle surpris le chasseur. Son regard avait complètement changé.

— Étais-tu avec une autre femme? Demanda-t-elle ensuite avec hargne.

— Quoi!? Non! Bien sûr que non! Se défendit Dean complètement outré.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Lisa pense ça.

— Voyons ma chérie, je ne ferais jamais une chose pareille.

Il posa sa main sur la sienne sur la table et la regarda dans les yeux.

— C'est toi que j'aime, Lisa et personne d'autre.

À ses mots un sourire narquois se dessina sur ses lèvres et Dean le prit comme un air coquin.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans la chambre à coucher avant de le dire et ils profitèrent d'un moment charnel. Lisa s'endormi sur le torse musclé du chasseur, satisfaite, mais Dean ne ferma pas l'œil de suite. Même après ses ébats, sa tête était toujours occupée par ses tourments.

Le lendemain, quand Lisa se leva pour aller travailler Dean n'était toujours pas réveillé. Même quand elle partie, il ne l'était pas encore. Elle se dit qu'il avait simplement besoin de repos.

Quand le chasseur s'éveilla il était presque midi. Il savait que sa belle n'avait pas de cours durant l'après midi cette journée-ci alors il se dit qu'il pourrait peut-être préparer quelque chose de romantique pour elle… ou une activité du moins, s'il n'avait pas assez d'imagination.

Le jeune homme descendit les escaliers pour se diriger dans la cuisine tout bonnement, à moitié réveillé, songeant commencer sa journée par un bon café.

— Dean… prononça une voix rauque et affaiblit

C'était Castiel, debout au milieu de la cuisine, le visage couvert de sang et l'air d'avoir été attaqué par une bande d'ange furieux.

— Cas!? S'écria Dean en se précipitant sur lui.

Il lui tomba dans les bras, complètement affaiblit.

—Ça va!?

— Pas vraiment… prononça Castiel.

— Ok… attend on va s'assoir.

Le chasseur supporta son ami jusqu'à la table pour lui permettre de s'assoir sur l'une des chaises.

—Dean, la rébellion a éclaté hier soir… Le Paradis est en guerre… raconta l'ange avec difficulté. Mes frères et sœurs se confronte depuis des heures… j'ai tenté de les arrêter, mais seul, je n'étais pas assez puissant.

Il reprit son souffle un instant.

— Ils veulent me bannir pour mes actes de confrontation…

—Quels actes Castiel? Demanda Dean.

L'ange regarda le chasseur un moment avant de répondre.

— Aider un humain sans autorisation du Paradis. Je t'ai aidé hier, sans que l'on m'en ait donné l'ordre.

— Quoi? Cas, c'est complètement stupide. Ce n'était pas une mauvaise action, s'étonna Dean.

— Je sais, c'est ce que je crois aussi. C'est pour cela que je sui revenu te voir, Dean. Je n'ai nulle part où aller. Tu es le seul humain qui me ferait confiance de toute manière.

— Je serais toujours là pour toi, tu es mon ami, Cas, confessa Dean. Maintenant comment est-ce qu'on te remet sur pied?

— Ce ne sera pas long, j'économise un peu d'énergie pour me réparer, l'informa Castiel.

— Très bien…

Dean l'observa un moment.

— Mais qu'est-ce que ça signifie tout ça? Est… est-ce que tu vas y retourner?

— Je ne sais pas Dean… Je ne peux aider le Paradis.

— Mais ils veulent te bannir, rappela le chasseur comme pour lui montrer que cet endroit était peut-être remplit d'imbéciles.

— Mais ils veulent me bannir, répéta l'ange.

Il semblait complètement déstabilisé et abattu.

— Si ça arrive, poursuivit Castiel, je ne sais vraiment pas ce que je vais faire. Je n'ai jamais rien connu d'autre mis appart les ordres des autres anges.

— Eh bien, je serais là Cas pour t'aider.

— Tu as une femme Dean, tu n'as pas le temps de t'occuper d'un ange.

Dean ne comprit pas sa réplique et la trouva premièrement non fondé.

— Dans le monde des humains, même en restant un ange, je pourrais être comparable à un enfant, mais qui n'a aucun désir à s'amuser. Si on ne me dit pas quoi faire ou comment faire les choses… rien n'arrive ou, ce qui arrive n'est pas conforme à la normalité.

Dean comprit alors.

— Saches, Castiel, que je serais prêt à t'aider à devenir un ange indépendant, lui confia Dean. La liberté c'est l'une des choses les plus merveilleuses au monde, mais vous les anges… on dirait que vous n'êtes que de simples pions. Puissant et immortel et pourtant prisonnier.

— Alors tu crois que je devrais partir? En déduit Castiel. Je ne peux pas volontairement Dean, ce sont mes frères et sœurs…

— Ça je peux comprendre, affirma le chasseur en hochant la tête lentement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Castiel était de nouveau en pleine forme et complètement propre. Il avait conclut a discussion sur le bannissement et la rébellion en disant qu'ils en reparleraient une autre fois. Mais Castiel commençait comprenait de moins en moins les ordres que lui donnait le Paradis, car ça allait à l'encontre de ce qu'il trouvait juste. Il se dit alors qu'il tenterait de rester cacher un moment pour ne pas que le Paradis sache ce qu'il fait avec Dean et qu'il soit alors encore puni.

Il était un peu plus de midi quand ils commencèrent à fouiller dans les livres que Dean avait rapportés du Bunker, pour tenter de trouver un moyen de pister la trace de Sam. Les livres qu'il avait choisit parlaient majoritairement des démons, mais Dean ne pensait sincèrement pas arriver à trouver quoi que ce soit avec ces tas de papiers et d'encre. Il savait que Sam ne serait pas une personne facile à retrouver.

— As-tu trouvé une piste sur Sam depuis hier?

— Non je n'ai pas encore eut le temps, car je ne veux pas que Lisa soit au courant de toute cette histoire alors je dois faire les choses en cachette et revenir avant elle à la maison.

— Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas quelle soit au courant? S'informa l'ange, curieux.

— Parce que je ne veux pas qu'elle ait peur en découvrant que je suis devenu un démon à temps-partiel, blagua-t-il à moitié.

Castiel acquiesça silencieusement.

— Est-ce que je peux te dire quelques chose Dean?

— Oui, Cas, je t'écoute, affirma le chasseur en relevant ses yeux de son bouquin.

— C'est euh… à propos de Lisa, tu sais je trouve qu'elle est un peu étrange pour une humaine.

Dean fronça les sourcils et se pencha vers son interlocuteur. Il se rappela la première fois que Castiel avait réagi à Lisa et il se souvient que l'ange semblait lui cacher quelque chose.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

— C'est le sentiment qu'elle m'a donné quand je l'ai rencontré. J'ai peur qu'elle soit un danger pour toi.

Dean ne su pas quoi répondre sur le moment, trouvant simplement que la remarque était absurde.

— Voyons, Cas? C'est _Lisa_ …

Castiel hocha la tête et n'ajouta rien.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour Sam? Demanda Dean pour changer le sujet.

— On doit le retrouver.

— Je sais oui, mais comment? On n'arrivera rien avec ces livres…

Le son d'une auto se garant dans la cours se fit entendre et Dean se redressa, soudainement nerveux.

— C'est Lisa, dit-il.

Il se leva de sa chaise, l'air de paniquer. Il regarda par la fenêtre.

— Elle ne doit pas savoir ce qu'on fait!

Il se retourna vers l'ange. Il devait trouvé une raison pour ce qu'ils étaient entrain de faire.

—On lui dit simplement qu'on fait une chasse, ok Cas? C'est très important.

— Oui, compris Dean.

Le chasseur retourna s'assoir et tenta de faire comme si de rien était.

La belle femme entra dans la maison et fut surprise de voir l'ange assit à la table de la cuisine.

— Catiel? S'exclama-elle. Dean m'avait dit que tu ne reviendrais plus?

L'ange se raidit soudainement nerveux à son tour. Mentir n'était pas son fort.

— Nous chassons, dit-il.

— Dean n'a-t-il pas d'autres amis qui pourraient lui venir en aide? Remarqua la jeune femme curieuse.

— Dean et moi partageons un lien profond, répliqua Castiel comme pour justifier le choix de Dean.

Le chasseur fut stupéfait des mots utilisé par Castiel et s'il aurait été entrain de boire ou de manger il se serait sans au doute étouffé.

— Ok… fit Lisa, incertaine. Et qu'est-ce que vous faites là?

Elle retira son manteau à l'attente de la réponse.

— On prépare la chasse, l'informa le chasseur en lui souriant.

— Ah bon? Et que chassez-vous?

— Des démons, répondit Castiel rapidement.

Lisa commença à trouver qu'il agissait de manière étrange, mais elle ne passa aucun commentaire.

Après le repas, Dean trouva une excuse parlant de la chasse pour partir avec Castiel au Bunker. Lisa ne parut pas enchantée par l'idée, car elle sentait que son Dean s'éloignait d'elle. Il partait souvent, déjà qu'ils se voyaient peu à chaque jour. Mais Dean, toujours fou d'amour pour elle, la rassura et la couvrit de baisées.

Castiel observa la scène en retrait, près de la porte d'entré.

Il trouvait vraiment que quelque chose clochait avec cette Lisa. Il appréciait beaucoup Dean et il n'aimerait pas que quelque chose de malheureux lui arrive.

Dean vint le rejoindre et ils quittèrent la maison en direction du Bunker. Castiel aurait pu les téléporter jusque là, mais si jamais l'ange avait besoin de retourner au Paradis et que Dean était toujours là, il devait avoir un moyen de rentrer à la maison. Le trajet pour s'y rendre était d'un peu plus de 3 heures alors ils eurent amplement le temps de discuter.

— Tu semble beaucoup l'aimer, dit Castiel en regardant par la fenêtre.

— Lisa? Évidement, c'est la femme de ma vie, Cas.

— Comment le sais-tu? Demanda l'ange en regardant le chasseur, qui lui, gardait les yeux sur la route.

— Eh bien, je ne sais pas… je le sens à l'intérieur de moi. Je le sais qu'elle est la bonne pour moi, avoua le chasseur ne pouvant pas s'empêcher de sourire. Quand je l'ai rencontré, je l'ai d'abord trouvé magnifique, mais après j'ai découverts qu'elle était tout ce don je rêvais. Mes mains étaient moites, mon cœur battait fort et mes pensées bouillonnaient. Tout au long de la soirée, je n'avais qu'une seule envie et c'était d'être avec elle.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Castiel.

— Pourquoi tu me demandes ça?

— Simplement pour savoir.

— As-tu déjà aimé quelqu'un? S'informa Dean avec curiosité.

— Non, pas de cette manière là… je crois.

Dean ramena ses yeux sur la route.

— Je connais beaucoup de choses, mais je n'en connais pas beaucoup en ce qui attrait aux sentiments.

— Peut-être après toute cette histoire d'ombre et de démons, on pourrait te trouver une jolie fille? Le taquina Dean, qu'est-ce que tu en dis.

— Je ne sais pas, hésita Castiel, prenant le sujet très au sérieux. Étant un ange je n'ai pas de genre, même si mon véhicule est celui d'un homme. J'ai n'ai pas encore exploré mes attirances physiques.

Dean fronça les sourcils tout en tentant de regarder l'ange une fois de temps en temps, pendant qu'il menait la voiture sur la route.

— Est-ce que tu essais de dire que tu es bisexuel Cas?

— Si ce terme définit que je peux être attiré à la fois par un homme ou une femme, alors oui, on peut dire que je suis _bisexuel_. En vérité, je n'ai jamais réellement prit le temps de me poser cette question. Mon grand frère, l'Archange Gabriel, m'a déjà parlé de ça une fois.

« Si tu es l'un des anges chanceux qui tombera en amoureux, je veux que tu tienne fort cet amour, car c'est la plus belle chose qui existe en ce monde. Je veux aussi que, si un jour tu finis par vivre parmi les humains, comme certains d'entre-nous sont capable de le faire, tu n'aimes pas par catégorie. Homme. Femme. Vampire. Démon. Mais avec ton cœur. »

— Il me parlait aussi souvent des âmes sœurs et que certains anges sont choisit pour accompagner certaines âme ton au long de leur existences, raconta Castiel. Les âmes sœurs humaines sont définit par l'ange Cupidon. Mais les âmes sœur des anges sont écrites depuis le début des temps. Je trouve que c'est terrifiant. Imagine être liée à une personne horrible, dont tu as hontes, mais que tu ne peux t'empêcher d'aimer.

— Est-ce vraiment le genre de chose que les anges craignent?

— Non, seulement moi.

— Alors j'imagine que tu es un ange étrange?

—Certains de mes frères et sœurs trouvent que oui, en effet.

Arriver à la ville la plus près du Bunker, Dean arrêta dans un supermarché pour faire des courses et ils allèrent directement au Bunker après. Ils commencèrent leur recherches, autant sur les radars qu'était l'internet, autant dans les livres, autant des appels à des contacts de Dean. Ils devaient retrouver Sam et ils allaient réussir ce n'était qu'une question de Temps.


End file.
